The Sea-Dragon
by fireman23
Summary: What if Danaerys Targaryen had not been forced to marry Khal Drogo, but another potential ally? A powerful warrior who can provide a large army to help them reclaim the Iron Throne...
1. The Engagement

_A/N: What if Danaerys Targaryen had not been forced to marry Khal Drogo, but another potential ally?_

 _This is set after Season 2 of Vikings, before we get into Season 3._

 _This chapter is a sort of test, I am not sure how I will be able to take on the story... What do you think of it?_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones and Vikings. They belong to their rightful owners._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 **Chapter 1 The Engagement**

Danaerys was standing on the terrace in Magister Ilyrio's house in Pentos. Today was the day she had dreaded, the day she would meet her husband.

Until a few weeks ago, the young woman had assumed she was someday bound to marry her brother, as it had been custom in the Targaryen dynasty for centuries. Then the crown that had been passed through the family for three hundred years had been usurped by another one, and they had been forced to flee from their home in Westeros.

Their family had fled to Dragonstone, an island off the coast, where their mother died while giving birth to Danaerys. Finally, one of the knights had brought Danaerys and her older brother Viserys to Essos.

The children had grown up during all those years on the run, they wanted nothing more than to return home and regain the iron throne of the seven kingdoms of Westeros. At least that's what Viserys wanted. Danaerys wanted it also, but she had never been to Westeros, she merely knew what her brother had told her about it.

A few months ago, they had found the hospitality of Ilyrio Mopatis, Magister of the free city of Pentos. Together with Viserys, they had arranged for Danaerys to be wed to a powerful warrior, in exchange for an army to reclaim the iron throne.

Today, they were expecting to finally meet the groom. Viserys had let his sister sleep in a little, to be sure, she did not look tired, when she met him. Now, the servants had prepared a bath for her.

Danaerys shrugged out of her silken robes and slowly lowered herself into the hot water. She soaked herself for a while, then began to scrub herself clean.

"You are doing fine", a voice behind her said. Danaerys turned around, startled.

"Viserys, you scared me", she told her brother. He was smiling at her, his soft skinned face framed by his long silver hair.

"I didn't mean to scare you", he told her, "How is the future bride?"

"I still don't want to do this", Dany complained. Her brother rolled his lilac eyes, and stepped closer.

"How else do you presume we can get home?" he wanted to know, "We need a powerful ally with a strong army. You are no little girl anymore. Make sure he sees that body of yours."

Viserys stood up and left his sister in her bath. Dany sat there, thinking. _Show him that body_. Easier said than done. What if he was absolutely disgusting, an old man with hundreds of concubines? She didn't want to become another one of those. But she had no choice but to obey.

Finally, Dany stood up from her bath. The servants had put out a fine dress of blue silk and perfume. Dany put on the dress and sprinkled herself with the perfume, while one of the servants braided her hair for her.

At noon, they had a small meal, Dany, Viserys and Ilyrio before they headed out to the port, where the groom would arrive.

* * *

The port was filled with activity. Ships of all classes were docked, large war galleys, mostly belonging to Pentos' own war fleet. Merchants, with their fat wooden bellies filled with expensive goods, silk for the export, wines from the Dornish lands, fruits from the summer isles. Workers were busy loading and unloading the ships, carrying the precious cargo into the warehouses. Trade captains were negotiating with city officials about the taxes and customs fee (or the bribe needed to forget about that small detail) and with other traders about the right height of the prizes. Soldiers were patrolling the streets by order of the magistrate, to ensure the safety on the streets.

"Don't these savages know about punctuality?" Viserys cursed as the group stood there waiting.

"They will be here", Ilyrio tried to calm him. Getting Viserys upset was an unpleasable experience and would have soured this day heavily.

"Don't forget to smile, when they finally arrive", Viserys reminded his little sister. For probably the hundredth time since she woke up this morning.

Dany became more nervous with every passing minute. The arrival should have been almost an hour before, yet, there was no one in sight that Ilyrio would have identified. She only hoped, her brother would not blame her if they didn't show up. Viserys had a short temper, which she had experienced regularly during her childhood. He called it _waking the dragon_.

After what seemed an eternity to Dany, the increasingly restless Viserys pacing next to her, Ilyrio pointed out, towards the entrance of the port. A ship had passed between the walls, different to any kind of ship Dany had seen before.

It had a single mast in the middle, where a rectangular sail could be hoisted. The ship was quite long, but thin, the belly shaped that it barely needed much depth. On both sides, there were shields fastened, painted wood, round and in different colors. Between the shields, there were oars coming out from the ship. At the bow Dany could see something like a statue.

The men in the boat were savages, Dany thought. They were all clad in woolen tunics and leather jackets, with blankets of fur lying in between them. Their hair was mostly long and they wore also long beards.

Dany remembered to smile and stood in anticipation at the pier, as the men tied the boat to the pier. Several of them came ashore, wild looking men, weapons at their belts. Right in the middle of the group, two men, that Dany took to be their leaders. The older one, with a long beard, had the sides of his head shaved, and only on top of his head, there was a rest of hair. He had been tattooed in the places where his hair used to be.

The other one was much younger, about Viserys' age, with the sides of his head also shaven bald, but the long hair remaining on top had been bound together at the top of the head. Like the older man, he was wearing an axe at his belt and a short sleeved tunic.

They all strode forward and were greeted by Ilyrio, and cautiously eying the others. They all followed Ilyrio to his house, where a feast had been prepared. They all ate and drank, but there were no conversations between the groups, as no one for Ilyrio spoke the other's tongue.

Dany was nervous. She had been smiling for hours now, observing these warriors shyly. No one had bothered to tell her, who was to be her husband, so she just smiled at everyone, hoping that she did it right. After all, she didn't want to wake the dragon.

After the feast, which had lasted for hours, the guests dispersed through the house. Viserys took his sister to a private room.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"You haven't even told me which one it is", Dany reminded him.

"Really?" Viserys asked in surprise, "It's the blonde one, the young man. He's the oldest son of the king in their country."

"The blonde one?" Dany asked in confirmation.

* * *

The next day, they left Pentos. In the evening, her future husband had handed her a golden ring, a sign of their betrothal. They set sail shortly before noon, the warriors, Dany, accompanied by both Viserys and Ilyrio. Viserys could have stayed behind, but was determined not to stray from his new allies until he had the army they had promised him.

The journey was long, Ilyrio had warned them both. Long and uncomfortable. He himself had never visited this country before, but had negotiated with envoys from there. Now he had joined them, to help them both get along the first few weeks.

The first day passed slowly, Dany thought. They just set sail and headed out into the vast ocean. After an hour or maybe even less, Viserys was hanging overboard, vomiting his lunch. Dany's betrothed stood next to her, smiling silently over his seasickness.

The older warrior with the short hair was on the helm. Ilyrio had not recognized him at first, but had murmured to Dany, that he was the King. Ragnar, he had called him. His son, who she was going to marry, was called Bjorn, what meant 'bear' in their language, as he told her.

Dany was glad she did not feel seasick at all. She had already realized, his seasickness had not helped Viserys to gain the respect of the other king, who rolled his eyes when he thought no one was looking.

"They need to respect him more", Dany thought, "After all, he is a King as well."

Bjorn was taking a nap on the planks, taking over his father's place at the helm at sunset. They all were fed, although the rations were held pretty short, especially in comparison with the feast the day before. They had salted fish and bread, with a little Ale to wash it down. Dany was fully aware that on such a ship there was no storage space for a big feast and ate her portion in silence, while her brother complained silently about the poor food.

After she had eaten, Ilyrio had suggested, that Dany should bring her betrothed his food, he hadn't eaten yet, still manning the helm. Dany gathered another portion and walked towards the stern of the ship where Bjorn was sitting.

"I have brought you something to eat", she said.

Bjorn looked at her blankly, then smiled as he became aware of the food and drink she was holding in her hands. He took it and ate it, smiling grateful at Dany, or so it seemed to her. All the time, he still kept his eyes on the horizon, only blinking shortly at his bride.

After the sun had set, the crew went to sleep. Dany found the rhythm of the sea calming, as it splashed against the planks. She was soon asleep, despite the remarkably uncomfortable way of lying on the bare wooden deck.

She awoke at midnight, shivering. After the sun had set, it had become cold on the ship and Dany was still clad in the fine dress, she had worn before. She looked around, Bjorn was just being relieved on the helm by another warrior.

Dany sat up when Bjorn walked past her. He looked down at her and smiled. He said something, she didn't understand, then he looked at her questioningly.

Dany looked blankly back at him, trying to tell him that she was cold, by clutching her arms tight around her body. Bjorn looked at her for a while, then he understood. He pulled a blanket from a pack and handed it to her. Dany smiled grateful and tried to get back to sleep again.

* * *

Dany awoke earlier than usual, just in time to see the sun coming up over the sea. It was more beautiful than she had ever seen a sunrise before. The absolute silent ambiance, except for the noise of the small waves captivated her, and she truly enjoyed it all.

Then her brother awoke. He was miserable right from the beginning. Dany could understand it, the comfort on this ship was less than they had been used to in Ilyrio's house. The rather poor food was not helping his mood.

Except for Viserys' constant brooding, the day passed uneventful. The next day began just as well, and in the afternoon, Ragnar and Bjorn started to look uneasy. Not annoyed, like when they glared at the complaining Viserys, but uneasy, as if something was wrong.

"What is wrong?" Dany asked Ilyrio, hoping that no one overheard her.

"I don't know", he admitted, "And I will not ask them, they are amongst the fiercest sailors in the world, they know what they're doing."

Dany sat back on her place and watched. Next to her, Viserys complained about the boredom of this journey. Dany watched the waves, and suddenly noticed that they seemed to grow bigger.

Soon the ship was sailing over waves higher than the ship itself. Everyone was working, Ragnar was manning the helm while Bjorn and others were clinging to ropes, trying to keep control of the ship.

Viserys was frightened, that was obvious to everyone. He was afraid of the storm and did his best not to show it, in an attempt to regain a little of the respect, he had lost with his seasickness at the beginning of the journey.

Viserys tried to seem stoically calm, to impress the others, but his plan had not included, that the Northmen, as they called themselves, actually enjoyed the storm. As they were clinging to the ropes, Bjorn and the others started to laugh loudly and to sing. Ragnar pushed his ship higher in the wind, and they sailed over the waves and crashing down in the valleys in between. Everyone cheered, as they sailed, as if they were immune to fear.

The storm lasted for the rest of the day. Finally, the wind eased and the rain stopped. Everyone on the ship was soaking wet. That night, they slept unwell, shivering underneath the wet blankets and furs. Their bodies ached from exhaustion, as the sea came crashing from both below and above, everyone, including Dany, Viserys and Ilyrio had been forced to work with the buckets to get the water out of the ship's belly.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _A/N: How will they fare in the storm? Will they reach Kattegat safely or will they all drown?_

 _Do you want me to continue?_

 _Don't forget to review!_


	2. Ceremonies

_A/N: Wow, that was a well received start!  
_

 _A big **thank you** to all who reviewed, favorited or followed!_

 _I just hope I can fulfill your expectations..._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 **Chapter 2 Ceremonies**

Dany was awaken by Bjorn. He was stroking her face gently, until she finally opened her eyes.

"Kattegat", he said. She understood, they had finally reached their destination, after two and a half weeks at sea. Dany shrugged the fur from her body and stood up. Towards both sides, she could see high cliffs, towering above the small boat.

In the fog in front of them, they could guess the existence of a town. As they approached the pier, Dany could see the inhabitants awaiting them.

She reflected on what Magister Ilyrio had told her of this place and its inhabitants. They were far north, traders and pirates, among the fiercest fighters the world had seen. But she would have to live here, she better got used to less comfort than she had enjoyed in his house.

So far, she had gotten along well with her betrothed. Bjorn Ragnarsson, as he was called, heir to the kingdom. He was a young man, about her brother's age, yet he was said to be a fierce fighter himself. _Ironside_ , they had nicknamed him, for he came out of the fiercest battles without so much as a scratch on him, as if the gods were protecting him. What had surprised Dany the most, was how gentle he could be, almost shy.

While Dany had gotten to like her future husband well, she had been mostly annoyed with her own brother. He had barely stopped complaining about the uncomfortable passage, the poor food, the company or the weather, only stopping when he was either asleep or seasick. Dany was glad, none of them spoke the same language, she was sure someone would have killed Viserys if they had been aware of all the insults.

* * *

The ship was tied to the pier and they disembarked. Ragnar first, then Bjorn and Dany, followed by Ilyrio and Viserys.

"The dragon does not walk behind a sailor", Viserys muttered.

"Keep your calm, your grace", Ilyrio warned him, "They'd kill you without hesitation if you insult them."

The whole group walked along the pier where they were awaited by a beautiful woman in a rather elegant dress, although it could not keep up with Dany's silk dresses. Next to her, several young boys were standing. Ragnar embraced them all and kissed his wife passionately.

Dany and Bjorn stepped closer and Dany smiled shyly at the woman. She smiled back at her and asked something Dany could not understand.

"Aslaug", Bjorn introduced her, "Danaerys."

Dany realized she had just been introduced and bowed her head in courtesy. As they walked by, Viserys merely gave her a nod of acknowledgement and Ilyrio chatted for a few moments with her.

Dany and Bjorn followed Ragnar into a great wooden house. The roof was covered in straw and inside there was a fire burning in the hearth. They had caught up with the little boys Ragnar had embraced at the pier. Bjorn grabbed one of them at his little arm and stopped him from running around.

"Ubba", he said, pointing at the boy, then at the others "Hvitserk, Sigurd." Then he laid his hand gently on Dany's shoulder and said again, "Danaerys."

"Danis?" the oldest boy, Ubba, asked.

"Dany", she smiled. She looked inquiring at Bjorn. He said something to her, what she didn't understand, and Bjorn chewed his lip, thinking.

"Danaerys, Viserys", he began, "Bjorn, Ubba, Hvitserk, Sigurd."

 _Siblings_ , she realized. The boys were his brothers.

* * *

Bjorn had found her a place to sit, before he excused himself and went off to speak to his father. Shortly after Bjorn left, Viserys planted himself next to his sister.

"Did you notice, little sister?" he asked, "The whole town is honoring me. There are dragon sculptures everywhere."

"I hadn't seen it yet", Dany answered, "What will happen next?"

"Ilyrio said, there will be a feast tonight, to honor us as their guests, then either tomorrow or in a few days there will be the wedding", Viserys grinned, "And then _King_ Ragnar will give me his army."

The feast was plentiful, especially compared to the small meals aboard the ship. Ragnar and Aslaug were seated in the middle of the table, with Dany and Bjorn to one side and Viserys and Ilyrio to the other. There was plenty of meat, bread, fish and ale.

For once Viserys was neither complaining about the quality of the food, nor about a lack of respect. He was talking to Ragnar and Aslaug, translated by Ilyrio. He told him how he would reclaim his father's throne, when Ragnar handed him the command of his army.

At the height of the feast, Ilyrio and Viserys presented Dany with a handmaid who should teach her the other tongue. She was a dark haired young woman, her age just between Dany and her older brother.

Finally, the feast came to an end and Dany went to bed. She had been given a separate room in the great hall, as Doreah, the handmaid had told her. When Dany had asked about tomorrow, she had confirmed that likely, the wedding was held soon.

Dany awoke in the morning, her head heavy from the ale she had drunk. Doreah was already awake, preparing a dress for her.

"I don't mean to offend you, but this dress will not be good here", she said apologetically, "It will be torn too soon and it is too cold to be of any use."

"All the dresses I have are alike", Dany admitted, "Can you get me one more appropriate for the weather?"

"Sure, I will", Doreah said, handing her a short cloak, "But in the meantime, you will have to wear this one, I'm afraid."

"It will do", Dany smiled, "Do you know when the wedding is held?"

"I've heard it shall be held tomorrow", the servant told her, "Today, you will get to know this place."

* * *

When Dany emerged from her room, she found several others sitting at the tables, eating their breakfast in silence. As she joined them, Ragnar looked up and greeted her.

"Good morning, Princess", Ragnar said, "I hope you slept well, in your first night in this town?"

"Well enough, thank you, Your Grace", Dany replied shyly, just in time remembering that her future father-in-law was a king.

"You don't have to call me that", Ragnar replied, "I don't put too much attention to formalities."

"I see", Dany smiled, "I understand the wedding will be held tomorrow?"

"That's right. We all agreed, that this might be a little overwhelming, if you'd have to get married the moment you arrived in Kattegat", Ragnar told her, "Today, we will show you around and introduce you to everyone."

Dany agreed and quickly ate her breakfast. Then Ragnar stood up and invited her to follow him. Excited, she followed him and they strode out into the town. They crossed the market place, in front of the great hall, then went out to the pier.

Several ships were drifting in the water, the sailors loading and unloading goods. Dany could see barrels of Ale and wine, fur, cloth and bars of different metals.

After their visit at the pier and the beach, Bjorn joined them and they went back into town, to a smaller house, where they were greeted by a woman slightly above Aslaug's age. She let them all go through to the rear room, where a tall man was lying in his bed.

Dany could see the splints around his limbs and the crutches on the wall.

"What happened to him?" she asked, translated by Doreah.

"My brother was run over by a couple of horses", Ragnar told her.

* * *

They spent some time, talking to Rollo, as Dany learned his name, then they went on their way again. They spent the day showing her around the town, introducing her to all the different people. Thorstein, one of Ragnar's trusted warriors, Floki, the giggling boatbuilder. Dany learned that there were several smaller villages and farms all around over the lands, where most of the people lived.

In the evening, there was another feast, a little less than the day before, to celebrate their arrival, but still big enough. This was the first time Dany saw her brother this day, he had wandered off before she had gotten out of bed and she had not seen him since.

Viserys was in a good mood. After Ilyrio had let it slip that here all free men were allowed to carry weapons, whenever they wished, he had obtained a sword that was now dangling from his belt. Dany smiled to herself. He did begin to look like a king, she thought.

After the feast, they went to bed. Dany had trouble sleeping, being nervous for tomorrow. But in the end, her eyes closed. She was awoken too early for her taste by Doreah, who urged her to get ready. She had already prepared a little breakfast, which Dany tried desperately to eat, while Doreah prepared her dress.

The dress was white wool, with fine decorative stitches along the seams. Doreah had also brought a small basket with fresh flowers which she had collected earlier this morning. Dany washed herself and pulled the dress over her head, before Doreah began to braid her hair, tying the flowers in between the locks.

Doreah guided her outside. The sun was shining brightly, it was a beautiful fall day. Dany was brought to the pier, where she stepped upon a small raft. A man stepped behind her and began to pole the raft across the water to the beach, where the ceremony was to be held.

* * *

When they approached the beach, Dany could see most of them wait for her at the beach. Bjorn, in the middle of the group, next to him Ragnar and Aslaug. Viserys and Ilyrio were standing on the other side, both watching her closely.

The raft touched the sandy beach and Dany stepped ashore and faced Bjorn. A priestess was standing next them. Doreah had told her, what the priestess would say and how the right answers had to be.

Bjorn and Dany were both handed a sword, which they held high in front of each other. They exchanged the swords, their hands brushing against each other.

"The sword transfers the power of protection over the woman to her husband", the priestess announced. She held Bjorn's head tight and asked, "Bjorn, do you want to marry this woman?"

"I swear to the gods", Bjorn answered calmly.

The priestess released Bjorn's head and took Dany's head in their hands.

"Danaerys, do you swear to the gods that you want to marry this man?" she asked.

"I swear", Dany said nervously, "By the gods."

The priestess placed to rings of gold on the tips of the swords. Bjorn took the one from the sword Dany was holding, and placed it on her finger. Dany took a deep breath and did the same with Bjorn's hand.

"Now you are married!" the priestess announced. Bjorn and Dany handed the swords to servants standing by, and Bjorn stepped a little closer, smiling shyly at Dany. Dany gulped unheard, knowing what was about to come. Bjorn bowed his head and gently kissed her, while the audience cheered.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _A/N: So far, it's been pretty close to Dany's storyline in the series. I plan to diverge from it as it goes along, but for now I'm keeping it close._

 _Don't forget to review!_


	3. The morning after

_A/N: It has been brought to my attention that I had been spelling Daenerys' name wrong. Thank you guys, I have to admit I really missed that one._

 _Oh, and of course Dany has not magically learned the Norse language. Doreah is still there to translate, but everyone who has ever learrned a language will agree with me that greeting someone is among the very first things to learn. So I imagine, she actually tried greeting Ragnar herself and then heard the translated reply._

 _Another thank you to everyone who is taking the time to review, follow or favorite this story (or me!). And of course to everyone who simply enjoys reading this story..._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 **Chapter 3 The morning after**

Dany awoke with her legs entangled with someone else's. She needed a few seconds to realize it, but she was married now. Unseen, she smiled to herself.

She thought back to the previous day, after the ceremony had been held, they had walked back to the great hall, where another feast had awaited them. They had all eaten and drunk, danced and celebrated, until the sun had set and the next part of the wedding was called for.

This was the part that Dany had feared the most. Viserys had told her that in Westeros, it was usually held in public and was called the bedding ceremony. Dany had been relieved when she had discovered, that in this country, it was usually held in private. Nevertheless, she had been nervous.

Bjorn had taken her by her hand and guided her gently to their room. Dany had taken a deep breath and began to unlace her gown, after the doors had closed. Bjorn had taken off his tunic and belt, then leaned in and kissed her, first gently, then more passionate with every passing second.

Dany lay in the bed, looking at her sleeping husband, after she woke up. Bjorn was lying next to her, one arm draped over her hip. After it had proven fruitless, to go back to sleep, Dany carefully snuck out of the bed and began to dress herself.

She was halfway done, when Bjorn began to wake. He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"So, husband, now we are married", Dany stated, still not quite certain that she could believe it.

"That we are", Bjorn agreed, "But I'd rather have you lying next to me, than standing in the door."

Dany smiled, hesitating teasingly for a second, then jumped right back into the bed.

* * *

It was noon, when they both left the room for the first time this day. Finally, they could no longer ignore the grumbling of their stomachs. They entered the main room of the great hall, which was unusually empty due to the great weather. Only Doreah was waiting for them and quickly scurried off to fetch a meal for the couple.

While they were waiting for Doreah to return with the food, they inspected the gift that Ilyrio had presented to them, along his best wishes to the new couple. It was a chest, containing three dragon's eggs, old and stoned from hundreds of years.

"They're beautiful", Dany said as she let her fingers glide over the surface.

They turned around, when Doreah returned with two generous portions of lunch, lamb and vegetables. It was poor food in comparison to the feast the evening before, but it was plenty.

After they had eaten, Dany had asked Bjorn for a stroll through the town, so they left the great hall, followed by Doreah. Although Dany tried to communicate with Bjorn using what she had learned int the few days, sometimes Doreah still needed to help her out with some words.

They went down to the pier, where one of the ships was being prepared for the coming winter. The sail had already been removed and stowed away, the oars were unloaded and about to be transported into one of the sheds.

Wandering around the beach, they encountered others, who did not want to waste the beautiful weather. Ubba and Hvitserk were playing on the beach with their wooden swords, Viserys and Ilyrio were wandering around the market place.

"So you've finally come out of your cave?" Viserys sneered, "You must have done really well, Sister."

He wouldn't have needed to remind her of his suggestions, Dany thought. Her brother had urged her to make her new husband _very happy_.

After they had exchanged short greetings, complicated by neither Bjorn nor Viserys understanding the other one, they all walked their own ways.

* * *

Evening had come soon for Dany's liking, but that was understandable, as she had spent half a day in bed. Now, Dany was sitting at the dinner table along with Bjorn, Ragnar, Aslaug, Ilyrio and Viserys.

"So, when will we march against Westeros?" Viserys asked in his usual blunt manner.

"When it is time", Bjorn told him.

"When will it be time?" Viserys demanded, "I've waited my whole life to reclaim my throne."

"Winter is almost upon us", Ragnar told him, "We can't sail in winter – maybe in about four months, we can begin to assemble the men."

"We can go back to Pentos in the meantime, Your Grace", Ilyrio suggested.

"I will not go away and let them forget the deal!" Viserys raged, "They bought my sister and I shall seek payment. I will wait here."

"But I have to go back, Your Grace", Ilyrio reminded him, "My duties await me there."

"I grant you leave, my friend", Viserys told him, "Travel safe."

* * *

Two weeks later, Dany was surprised to see that Viserys seemingly had accepted the explanation of the bad weather. As impatient as he was about setting out to reclaim the throne of Westeros, he had not mentioned it again.

He was still carrying the sword he had obtained, although he was starting to shiver in his silk robes. It was obvious that he was not wearing the best choice of clothing for this climate. Finally, Dany could no longer watch him complain about the cold.

"Why don't you dress in wool?" she wanted to know, "The best silk doesn't look good on you if you freeze to death."

"You are telling me what to wear?" Viserys spat, "I'm your king – nobody tells me what to wear."

"I was merely suggesting it", Dany answered, "Even Aegon the conqueror was wearing wool and fur when he received the capitulation of the king in the north."

"You may be right", Viserys admitted, "But still, these are not the clothes fit for a king!"

"Ragnar is wearing wool", Dany objected.

"Ragnar is a savage, a barbarian", Viserys said, "He may be king of this stinking village, but I am the dragon!"

"And the dragon is freezing while the savage laughs at his clothes", Dany whispered to herself.

* * *

She decided to drop the matter and go for a walk. A couple of days ago, Rollo had been healed, and began to get out of bed more regularly. Now he was out with Bjorn on the beach, sparring.

Dany walked closer and could see them both, their chests bare, each holding a blunt sword and a round shield. They hacked away at each other, covering their bodies with bruises.

She watched in awe, as the two men fought with the same strength and determination, as they would fight on an actual battlefield. Both seemed to be immune to the cold, or maybe they just chose to ignore it.

Dany could not help herself, but to think about all the gallant knights in the stories, her brother had told her. These two warriors _were_ savage – although she was not an expert to judge the skill of a swordsman, Dany quickly realized that they were both using every advantage they could get.

Bjorn kicked in the sand, causing Rollo to close his eyes, what enabled the younger warrior a chance for attack. Bjorn charged, and at the very last moment, Rollo made a small step to the side. Bjorn's blade cut through the air and Bjorn landed on his belly when Rollo extended his leg. At once, Rollo was kneeling on Bjorn's back, pressing his face down under the water.

Bjorn twisted and punched Rollo in the groin with his fist, causing the warrior to let go of him. As Rollo stepped back, Bjorn stood up and panted heavily.

"I believe, we're done for today", he said, trying to catch his breath.

"Alright, Bjorn", Rollo agreed, "You fought well today."

Seeing how exhausted they both were, Dany quickly walked over to where they had donned their tunics, spare weapons and also placed a mug of ale, for after the fight. Taking two cups, she handed both Bjorn and Rollo a drink. They both nodded gratefully and drank it quickly.

"That was fascinating", Dany complimented them.

"Thank you, my love", Bjorn smiled as he bent down and planted a kiss on her lips.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **What happened in the seven Kingdoms…**_

 _King Robert Baratheon is returning from his visit in Winterfell, where Lord Eddard Stark agreed to serve as hand of the king. During their travels on the Kingsroad, Prince Joffrey was bitten by the pet wolf that belonged to the daughter of Lord Stark. In her rage, the queen ordered the death of the wolves._

 _Jon Snow, the bastard son of Lord Stark arrived at the wall, to become a brother of the Night's Watch. Being currently in training, overseen by Ser Alliser Thorne, he is struggling to find his place amongst his new comrades, most of whom are thieves, murderers and rapists – all sorts of criminals._

 _Tyrion Lannister, Queen Cersei's brother, mostly called "The Imp", is visiting the Night's Watch, after accompanying Jon Snow to the wall. Soon he will leave for King's Landing again with many new impressions._

 _In Winterfell, Bran Stark is still in a coma after his fall from the destroyed tower. While his mother watches him day and night, an unknown man tries to murder the little boy. While Lady Catelyn Stark is injured on her hands, Bran is saved by his own pet wolf._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Winter had set in over Kattegat. For the first time in her life, Dany saw snow. Lots of it. Every roof, every acre was covered in the white blanket. In between the houses, trenches had to be dug to enable the inhabitants to visit each other.

Most of the days, they all spent inside. Even inside the great hall, Dany felt chilled as long as she was not sitting directly next to the hearth. Even Viserys had finally swallowed his pride and changed into woolen clothing and a fur covered cloak. Now he was mostly sitting in the corner, shivering and complaining about the weather.

Dany was holding her youngest brother-in-law, Ivar Ragnarsson. She pitied him, as his legs were twisted and bent, so that even his father had called him 'the boneless'. Yet, he was a child like everyone else, and while Queen Aslaug spent a considerable amount of her time with her youngest son, it happened that someone else had to look after him.

"Are the winters always this bad?" Dany asked as Rollo's lover, Siggy sat down next to her. The older woman smiled ruefully.

"Often enough", she told Dany, "Two years ago, it was hard - we had to burn our own grain stores to drive an enemy out of the town. When the winter came, we almost starved to death."

"Does that happen often?" Dany asked, frightened.

"Hunger happens sometimes", Siggy reflected, "But usually not so dire. That was a special case, with Kattegat being invaded."

"I'm glad", Dany smiled.

"Where are Ubba and Hvitserk?" Aslaug asked as she joined the group and took Ivar from Dany's arms.

"They were around a moment ago", Siggy mused, "Have you seen them, Dany?"

"No, I haven't", Dany said looking around, "They must have gone outside. Do you want us to look for them?"

"Yes, please", Aslaug replied. Both Dany and Siggy wrapped themselves in their cloaks and headed out. Once they had left the hall, Dany turned right while Siggy went left, both looking over the whole town for the two curious boys.

Finally, Siggy reached the beach, where she could see the bay, covered in ice. Far out on the frozen plain, the two small boys could be seen.

"Ubba! Hvitserk! Stop!" Siggy called as she spotted them. Carefully she walked out on the ice, trying to catch up with them. She felt panic rise in her, as she felt the ice crack underneath her feet. Carefully, she walked on, determined to get the boys out of danger.

Eyes wandered towards the ice, as it cracked under feet. A shrill scream filled the air, before it was silenced by the freezing water. As the ice broke, Siggy fell right through the hole, diving under. Her heavy cloak soaked with water and began to pull her down, despite all her struggles. The last thing, Siggy saw was the light shining through the hole in the ice.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _A/N: As soon as I promised to take better care of the true spelling of her name, I realized I had only used the short form in this chapter. What an irony..._

 _I never liked the whole Harbard-plot, therefore I decided to cut it out. But still Siggy dies the almost the same way, unfortunately._

 _Since I intend to have more interaction with Westeros this time (in comparison to my other story ' **Clash of Earls** '), I wanted to remind you all of the parallel plot in Westeros, so that we are all on the same timeline.  
_

 _I hope you like it and don't forget to review!_


	4. The Wanderer

_A/N: So here comes the next one, have fun!_

 _It is time to introduce another important character..._

 _Sorry it is so short!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 **Chapter 4 The wanderer**

They were all sitting at the fire, the mood bleak. Everyone was mourning for Siggy, who had died so tragically. They didn't even find a body, the current under the ice must have taken her away.

A week after Siggy's death, Dany and Bjorn were visiting Floki's shipyard, half a day away from the main town of Kattegat. The ribs of a ship were lying on the beach, just loosely connected by the keel.

"I see you're making progress with the new boat", Bjorn complimented the boat builder.

"I am", Floki replied, "How's Rollo? It must be hard for him."

"I think he's sadder than he wants to admit", Bjorn told him.

Dany was in the meantime walking around the shipyard, fascinated by the carved heads of dragons on the ships. Unlike her brother, she didn't believe that these were decorations in honor of him, Viserys Targaryen, rightful heir to the iron throne of the seven kingdoms. Dragons merely were something that appeared often in this culture. Their stories were full of dragons and famous warriors, big wars, ruthless kings and cunning advisors.

They both spent the night at Floki's hut, the shipyard being too far out of town to travel both ways in a single day. And with the weather, they didn't want to take the chances of travelling in the night. They had been given the small room and were now both lying underneath the furs.

"I spend a month here when I was a child", Bjorn told Dany.

"Really? Did you work here?" Dany asked.

"No, we were hiding", Bjorn recalled, "Father had been outlawed by Earl Haraldson and attacked our farm. We fled and Floki took us in."

Dany propped herself up on one arm and dropped over, falling onto Bjorn's naked chest.

"So he saved your lives?" she asked.

* * *

In the morning, they prepared to return to the main town, when a man walked up to them. It wasn't Floki or any of his apprentices or aides. The man was wearing a fur covered cloak like the fashion of this country, and a long tunic of green wool, with a stitched bear's head on his chest. Two axes were dangling from his belt.

"Jorah, it's good to see you again", Bjorn greeted him as he walked out of Floki's hut.

 _"Ironside"_ , the wanderer answered, bowing his head slightly, "It is good to see you again as well. I have travelled a great deal this past year, now I am back."

"And this must be your wife", he said, looking at Dany, "Everywhere I went I heard the rumors about your wedding."

"She is. Daenerys Targaryen, meet Ser Jorah Mormont", Bjorn introduced them.

"My pleasure", Dany replied courteously, "Are you from my country? This is the first time that I hear someone titled as knight."

"Bear Island", Jorah explained, "I spent the last fifteen years or so over here, mostly as mercenary."

"Why that?" Dany wanted to know.

"I had to flee from the King's justice", Jorah remembered, "I had been selling slaves."

"I hate to interrupt", Bjorn told them, "But we wanted to get to Kattegat. Walk with us, Jorah?"

"Sure", he smiled.

* * *

After a long walk, they finally reached the town. Dany and Ser Jorah had been chatting, while Bjorn commented only sometimes. Dany was fascinated by the knight. He was the first person she had actually met that had once lived in Westeros, aside from her brother.

When they entered the great hall, everyone looked up for a moment, noticing their arrival. They were greeted and urged to come to the fire. Jorah obviously was a well-known guest in Kattegat, Dany thought from the way Torstein and Ragnar greeted him.

Viserys was not in the hall, Dany noted. Not that she missed his snide behavior, but she was surprised that he had gone outside at all. Since they had both never before lived in a climate where snow and ice were common, they had both been surprised by its appearance at first. But while Dany actually had begun to like snow, her brother was mostly complaining about how it soaked his boots.

After he had not appeared for several hours, Dany began to get restless. She looked around in the hall, then turned to her father in law.

"Where is my brother?" Dany asked, "Not that I want him here, but I'm getting a little worried about him."

"He went out, just before noon", Ragnar told her, "I'm afraid, I have no idea where he went."

* * *

Dany left with Jorah looking for Viserys. They searched several houses in vain, before they found him down at the pier, sitting amongst warriors in an alehouse, already visibly drunk. One of the warriors as boasting about the latest raid and other were cheering loudly.

Dany and Jorah set next to Viserys who was just about to get up. Dany placed her hands on Viserys' shoulders, holding him down on the bench.

"Let go of me!" Viserys called, "Or do you want to wake the dragon?"

"Brother, please sit down", Dany urged, sensing danger.

"I'm sure he was boasting his story", Viserys muttered, his breath heavy with ale, "I just want him to admit…"

"Your Grace, you don't call a man a liar", Jorah warned him.

"Why not? I am a King!" Viserys yelled, "I can do whatever I want!"

"You may be King, Your Grace", Jorah said carefully, "But calling a man a liar in this country equals a challenge to combat to the death, King or not."

"Brother, please", Dany warned, "Just let it go…"

Angrily, Viserys gulped down the next cup of ale, before his eyelids fluttered. A second later, his eyes closed and Viserys broke down over the table.

Carefully, Dany and Jorah picked the unconscious man up and carried him back towards the great hall. They draped him on his furs and Dany pulled the boots of his feet, before they left the room.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _A/N: I hope you like the idea of Viserys unkowingly ending up in a duel as much as I do! He was luky that his sister was there to save him..._

 _Something else, about my other GoT-Vikings Crossover: If you haven't done it yet, please visit my profile and vote on the poll whom I should kill once I continue 'Clash of Earls'!_

 _Don't forget to review!_


	5. Melting Down

**Chapter 5 Melting Down**

Spring had begun in Kattegat. The snow had begun to melt and turned the streets into mud, causing everyone to stumble.

Dany enjoyed the sunlight that shone from the sky more constantly than before. Occasional clouds still spotted the blue, yet they became less and less frequent every day. The icy winds had turned into fresh breezes and the snowflakes had turned into the first rains of the coming spring.

Ragnar and Viserys were walking through the town, with Doreah translating between them.

"Shortly we will sail to England", Ragnar told the silver-haired young man, "We have to ensure the uphold of a treaty between us and one of the English Kingdoms. Will you come with us?"

"Me!?" Viserys asked, "What should I want from travelling to England? What I want to know is, when will you give me an army to attack Westeros?"

"I was thinking, you might want to meet the English Kings, maybe even befriend them? You can lay the basis for future alliances after your claim has been acknowledged", Ragnar smiled, "And there's a little problem: In this country, we expect Kings and Earls to lead their men – how would you believe they could obey your commands if you stayed here behind with the women and children?"

"I don't want your men to think me as weak", Viserys replied, "But I hope you realize that I'm not so much of a warrior."

In the meantime, Bjorn was talking with Dany about the plans to sail to England. Considering that it was uncertain, what King Egbert of Wessex was planning for them, Dany opted to stay behind, although she was sure, she would miss Bjorn terribly. Yet she was sure that the battlefield was no place for her. It was probably better this way – at least Aslaug and Helga were going to keep her company.

* * *

A week later, a large fleet of ships filled the Fjord around Kattegat. Bjorn smiled brightly, as he saw the green chevrons dyed onto the sails, symbolizing Yggdrasil.

"Who is this?" Dany asked, standing next to him on the pier. Ragnar and Aslaug were standing a little ahead of them, awaiting their guest's arrival.

"That's my mother", Bjorn told her, "She's the Earl of Hedeby and my father's strongest ally."

"I thought Aslaug was your mother?" Dany inquired.

"Aslaug is my stepmother", Bjorn replied, "Mother left Ragnar when she found out about his affair."

"So I have two mothers-in-law?!" Dany asked in shock.

"Don't worry, my sweet", Bjorn said, putting an arm around her shoulders, "She's gonna love you."

Dany gulped as her mother-in-law walked towards her. Lagertha was clad in a leather jerkin, covering her upper body. Over her shoulders segments of chainmail were hung, protecting her from downward strikes. Lagertha's hair was tied back and she was showing several braids on each of her temples. Draped over all this, Lagertha was wearing a fur covered cloak of thick, dark blue wool.

As she stopped in front of Dany, she eyed her curiously, and Dany had the feeling of shrinking underneath her gaze, until Bjorn spoke up.

"Mother, this is Daenerys", he told her.

"A pleasure to meet you", Dany stammered nervously.

"Likewise", Lagertha gave her a faint smile.

Together the three walked back to the great hall, where Lagertha dropped her cloak, before sitting down. Dany sat down on the other bench, facing her, while Bjorn handed his mother a cup of Ale.

"So, Daenerys, I heard you've come from far away to marry my son?" Lagertha began, "How do you like it here?"

"It's colder", Dany admitted, "Where I came from, the weather is hot. But I've gotten used to it by now."

"And what do you think of my son?" Lagertha inquired, looking sternly at her.

"It's been an arranged marriage, I didn't expect much", Dany told her, "But I think I have fallen in love."

Lagertha smiled. "That's good to hear", the shieldmaiden replied, "Will you come with us to Wessex?"

"No, I shall stay here", Dany informed her, "My brother will come, though. To make sure, that King Ragnar will give him an army."

* * *

A week long, the fjord was filled with banners and sails flying in the wind, as the ships were prepared for the journey. Men were shouting orders and cursing when they dropped their loads, others took the time for a last exercise fight with someone else.

Finally, the ships and men were ready, and they set sail. Dany watched from the pier alongside Aslaug as Ragnar, Bjorn and Viserys sailed away, Lagertha was sitting on one of her own ships. Sailing along the fjord, they set out for England, while Dany, Aslaug, Helga and the other women and children stayed behind.

As Dany watched them disappear in the distance, she felt as alone as never before in her live. Her brother had always been around, and since her wedding, barely a day had passed when she hadn't spent much time with Bjorn.

As the ships disappeared in the distance, Aslaug laid her arm around her daughter-in-law guiding her carefully back to the great hall. Dany sat down at the table and Aslaug placed a cup of Ale in her hand. Absent-minded, Dany sipped on it.

"It will get better", Aslaug told her, "In a few days, you will not miss them so much anymore."

"But what if Bjorn dies in battle?" Dany asked afraid.

"There is a reason why he is called Ironside", Aslaug reminded her, "In a battle that ended in a bitter defeat, where even Rollo was so badly wounded that he barely survived, Bjorn came out, covered in blood, yet not so much as a scratch on him. He is favored by the gods."

"I hope you are right", Dany smiled bravely.

"In any case", Aslaug reminded her, "They've gone there to farm, not to fight."

* * *

The coastline had barely disappeared behind the horizon, when Viserys stumbled towards the side of the ship, emptying the contents of his stomach into the sea. Ragnar and Bjorn watched from the ship's helm, sharing an amused smile.

"It would seem my new brother-in-law gets seasick every time", Bjorn commented.

"Hmmm", Ragnar made, working hard to suppress a giggle.

Finally, Viserys sat back on his seat, wiping his mouth with a rag. Muttering something inaudible, he staggered towards Ragnar.

"Are you ill?" Ragnar asked smiling.

"No, only seasick", Viserys spat, "I hope we can continue towards my country shortly after you've made your treaties with this English King?"

"It will take as long as it takes", Bjorn said, "No more, no less. It's the will of the gods."

"I've waited all my live to reclaim the Iron throne", Viserys said angrily, "I shall wait not much longer!"

* * *

The day after they had left, Dany was unable to get herself out of her bed. She admired the feeling of the fur against her skin, the blankets smelling like Bjorn.

At noon, Helga knocked on her door.

"You cannot stay in there all day", she said, "You have to get up."

"I don't want to", Dany scolded.

"You have to eat", Helga answered, "And there is enough work for you to keep you busy."

* * *

After a couple of days, the Viking ships finally reached the English shores. Borrowing horses, Ragnar and his companions rode towards King Egbert's villa. Viserys stayed with them.

King Egbert was awaiting them in the courtyard of his villa. His golden crown rested on his head, a finely embroidered cloak was hanging over his shoulders.

"King Ragnar! My friend", Egbert greeted him, "I understand you should be congratulated for your coronation. Now we are truly equals."

"Thank you, King Egbert", Ragnar smiled, "I believe, you know every one of my men, except for our guest."

Ragnar waved Viserys up front.

"King Egbert of Wessex, meet Viserys Targaryen, the rightful heir to the Iron Throne of Westeros", Ragnar introduced them.

"My pleasure", King Egbert said, "I've once met your father, my friend, I was saddened to hear of his death all those years ago."

"Thank you, King Egbert", Viserys replied politely.

* * *

Back in Kattegat, Dany was staring into nothing, as she was standing on the loom. She had promised to help Aslaug in her work, but somehow she couldn't get herself moving.

"Dany, what is it?" Aslaug asked her.

Dany whirled around, she had not heard Aslaug approach.

"I'm sorry, I will get to work immediately", Dany said hastily, beginning to weave.

"I don't care about the work", Aslaug said, "I care about you. Are you alright?"

Dany choked on her answer and tears started to run down her face. Finally, she collapsed, crying loudly.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _A/N: So, I've decided to let them spend some time with the other Vikings characters before they are one day sailing for Westeros..._

 _Don't forget to review!_


	6. Plenty of Enemies

_A/N: so, here is my christmas present for you - a new chapter!_

 _I hope you like it and Merry Christmas!_

 **Chapter 06 Plenty of Enemies**

King Egbert had invited them to his villa for a feast. Ragnar, Rollo, Lagertha and Viserys were sitting on the one side of the table, facing King Egbert, his son and Princess Kwentrith of Mercia.

"What happened to our people, who agreed to fight for Mercia?" Ragnar wanted to know. At his mentioning of the topic, Kwentrith and Egbert were suddenly highly interested in their meals.

"Unfortunately, the forces of my uncle and younger brother have prevailed", Kwentrith admitted, "But if you, Ragnar Lothbrok and you, Lagertha would join me in the fight, I am sure of victory."

Ragnar sighed and rolled his eyes, as he heard it. He had dreaded such an outcome for a long time.

"To tell you the truth, King Ragnar", Egbert added, "Some of my nobles are not enthusiastic about our previous agreement. If you help us in the struggle for Mercia, they would surely be more welcoming."

"That is not part of our original agreement", Ragnar sighed, "But, in good faith, I will fight. But I cannot force the others."

With occasional arguing, most of the leaders decided to fight, until only Lagertha had not made her choice. King Egbert talked her into staying behind with the settlers, to ensure the successful outcome of this endeavor.

Viserys grudgingly decided to follow Ragnar and the other warriors towards Mercia. After all, he could not hope to gain the warrior's respect if he stayed behind now.

* * *

In Kattegat, Dany had finally gotten used to be without Bjorn. Although she still missed him, her heart didn't keep her from being happy in the meantime anymore. It was strange, she reflected, a short while ago, the thought of her upcoming marriage had frightened her so much she could barely sleep. Now it was the most normal thing in the world, and Dany missed her husband dearly.

She spent her days working, even for a princess, or a queen for that matter, in this country there was always some work. Most of the time, Dany and either Helga or Aslaug were weaving, sewing dresses and tunics or taking care of each other's children, even though Dany had not yet been able to contribute to them.

It was not that Dany wasn't wishing for children. She was acutely aware that her main purpose was to bear children for her new husband. Now that Bjorn had sailed away to England, all Dany could do was to hope that she had already conceived.

About two weeks after the ships had sailed away, Dany's hopes were shattered once more. She had begun to bleed.

* * *

The Viking ships were moving along the river, into the heartlands of the Kingdom of Mercia. The men were chatting idly while rowing, some kept a lookout at the woods on the sides of the river.

Suddenly, they were hit by a volley of arrows. The men ducked behind their shields. On both banks, Mercian soldiers were awaiting them.

"The army on the right side is much smaller than the one on the left", Ragnar told Bjorn, "And as far as I can see, there is no bridge – no way the armies could easily rejoin."

Bjorn nodded, he had seen the same. On a horn signal and a shout from Rollo, the boats turned and made their way to the bank.

* * *

In the Westerosi Capital of King's Landing, during the meeting of King Robert Baratheon's Small Council, the emotions pitched high.

"Mylords, we have news of the two remaining Targaryen", Lord Varys, Master of whisperers told the others.

"Targaryen? Where are they now?" Renly Baratheon, the king's youngest brother asked.

"Daenerys Targaryen has married a prince of the northmen", Varys reported, "They have sailed to England and are likely there at the moment. Viserys has gone with them, but Daenerys has stayed behind."

"The Southern English Kingdoms have always been close allies to the Targaryen Kings", Littlefinger reminded them, "Are they recruiting allies?"

"If she has married a king of the northmen, they don't need any more allies", Lord Eddard Stark, the hand of the king, reflected.

"Can't we send them a wedding present? A knife for example?" the king finally asked.

"Viserys Targaryen is with the Northmen army", Varys explained, "It would be almost impossible to attack him there."

"And the girl?" King Robert wanted to know.

"She is much more vulnerable", Littlefinger replied, "And if she dies, the whole alliance will shatter."

"No", Eddard Stark told them, "She is nothing but a child!"

* * *

The battle was over. Smoke was lingering in the air. Bodies of Mercian soldiers were lying among the fallen West Saxons or Northmen. Some were in the water, and the waves swapped almost gently against them.

Many of the survivors had been wounded. Torstein, one of Ragnar's closest friends had been hit in the arm by an arrow and sported a cut from a spear on his belly.

Bjorn, Ragnar and Rollo looked as if red was their natural color, both skin and hair. They had been in the middle of the hardest fighting, and had come out unscathed.

Jorah Mormont had a small cut on the back of his swordhand, where he had been a little too slow in parrying a Mercian's blow. He would be taking it easy for a few days, then it would be alright.

Even Viserys' sword had been reddened. In the pitched battle, some of the Mercian's had tried to climb aboard the ship, where he and Kwentrith were waiting. In a rare moment of heroism, he had lunged forward and killed two of them.

"Rheagar would be so proud of me", he thought, "And I've done my share of showing the Northmen that I can lead them into battle."

* * *

Eyes from all around the bay watched as the ship was rowed into the port. It was obvious that the crew was unfamiliar with this place, although they had great skills as sailors. The ship itself was long and lean, able to both sail and row. Much like the ships based on this island, the men with the curious eyes thought. Only the dragonhead at the bow gave its foreign origin away.

A man in a cloak walked ashore. His face was hidden under a hood, and with swift steps he marched off towards his destination.

"Lord Greyjoy", a guard said to the ruler, "There is a man here to see you."

"Send him in", Balon Greyjoy, Lord of the Iron Islands replied grudgingly. He did not want to see any visitors, but he had no reason to turn him away.

The man entered. Lord Greyjoy looked at him for a moment.

"Why don't you take off your hood?" he asked, "Are you afraid to show me your face?"

The man lifted his hood from his head and smiled.

"Lord Greyjoy, it is good to see you after all these years", the man greeted him.

"Erlendur, the son of King Horik!" Balon recognized the visitor, "The last time I saw you, you were just losing your milk teeth. Now you are a grown man."

"I was saddened to hear of your father's untimely death, my friend", Balon continued, "You have to tell me about it."

"My father was betrayed by one of the lords", Erlendur told him, "A man he had appreciated so much and shown nothing but love. I want my revenge on this traitor – will you help me?"

* * *

Dany was awoken from her sleep when she heard Ivar cry. She had gotten used to it by now, he cried most of the time. Yet she would be lying if she pretended it did not break her heart. She wished there was something she could do to keep her youngest brother-in-law from suffering.

What was more worrying to her, was the possibility of her own child suffering. If she ever bore a child. What if he was like Ivar?

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX:_

 _A/N: So, I've added another enemy to my story, this time from the Vikings universe!_

 _Just to be clear, the Ironborn in this story are closer to the book version than the series. It makes them basically vikings themselves (If you don't believe, go read it... they got ships that are being rowed and have a single mast - sounds familiar, doesn't it?)_

 _Don't forget to review!_


	7. Faceless and Sorrowful

**Chapter 7 Faceless and Sorrowful**

It was in the midst of summer by now. Even in Kattegat, the weather was warm. The sky was clear and the shade inside the great hall was almost welcome.

Dany had had this uneasy feeling for the last days. She could not quite point to it, but she knew that something had to be wrong. Finally, she decided to make her first visit to the seer.

The seer lived in a small house at the edge of Kattegat. Bones of all shapes and sizes were tied to strings and hanging next to the entrance. Over the door, there was a deer's skull.

Dany stopped for a moment and tried to calm her nerves. There was nothing to worry about, she told herself, everyone visits the seer from time to time. She took a deep breath and entered the house.

The inside of the house was even stranger than the decoration on the outside. There were even more bones hanging around here, some from animals, others looked distinctly human. The seer himself was sitting in the middle of the room. His head was covered by the hood of his cloak, and underneath, Dany could barely see his face.

The face was deformed. The man had no eyes and old skin. His mouth was a little crooked, as if it had not grown right.

"The foreign princess", the seer greeted Dany. She was taken aback for a moment wondering how he could recognize her, but of course he was a seer. He surely had this power.

"What brings you here?" the seer wanted to know.

"I have a feeling, a bad feeling", Daenerys told him, "I am afraid of something, but I don't know what it is…"

"For your husband, your brother or yourself?" the seer queried.

"I don't know", Dany admitted, "What can you see?"

"I only see what the gods allow me to see", the seer replied, "And I only tell what they want me to tell."

"Then what can you tell me?" Dany asked impatiently.

" _I can see a dragon, slain by the son of a king"_ , the seer told her, " _I can see a bear and a wolf becoming friends. I can see a wolf kissing a lion. And I can see water burning and a city drowning in tears."_

Dany was confused. She had not understood much of the prophecy. She watched as the seer extended his hand towards her, obviously waiting for her to do something. Luckily she had asked Aslaug what to expect, and so Dany took the hand and licked over it in one stroke. Then she stood up and walked out.

Outside, she kept thinking about the seer's words. The son of a king was to slay a dragon. That did not sound well, especially considering the fact that the dragon was the Targaryen family's sigil. The other animals, she suspected were likely metaphors for some more of the noble families of Westeros. Wolfs and lions, the sigils of houses Stark and Lannister. But the bear, she didn't know which house that was.

Only as an afterthought, Dany realized that the seer had made no mentioning of the stag, the Baratheon's sigil. The sigil of the usurper.

She was lost in her thoughts, she never saw the man approach her from behind. A surprised scream escaped her lips when the blade entered her lower back. She wondered for a moment, why it did not hurt, at least not as much as she expected.

"I am sorry", someone whispered behind her.

Dany tried to turn and face her attacker, but she felt dizzy. Finally, she closed her eyes and fell to the ground.

* * *

When Dany opened her eyes, she blinked at the bright light. Her head was pounding as if Thor was hammering it himself, and her body felt as if it was aflame. Sweat was glistening on her brow and surely all over her body.

"You made weird noises", a boy said next to her. Dany turned her head lightly and saw Sigurd stand there. Slowly, Dany registered a candle standing right next to her head. This was the light, while the rest of the great hall was rather dark.

"Did your mother tell you to watch over me?" Dany asked. She tried to smile, but failed as she grimaced from the pain. Sigurd nodded.

"Can you go and tell her I am awake?" Dany encouraged him. Sigurd nodded again, excited that he had a new task and ran off to fetch his mother.

"How are you feeling?" Aslaug asked as she stepped next to Dany's bed. She placed a rag on her forehead, drying off the sweat.

"Awful", Dany shuddered, "What happened?"

"You were stabbed", Aslaug told her, "We thought you were dead when we found you. The first day was bad…"

"How long was I out?" Dany asked.

"Today is the fourth day", Aslaug explained gently, "You will soon feel better. We have cleaned the wound. For now you must rest."

Exhausted, Dany fell back on her bed and closed her eyes.

"Wait, before you fall asleep again, you have to take some soup at least", Aslaug stopped her. She handed Dany a bowl and the young woman only realized how famished she was by now. Dany quickly ate the soup, burning her tongue in the process. Then she fell back asleep.

* * *

For days, all Dany did was sleep, eat, drink and digest. She was still feverish, although Aslaug had cleaned the wound well. It wasn't infected, Aslaug checked this every day, but her weakened state had made Dany vulnerable for other diseases.

Painfully slowly, she regained her strength and recovered slowly. Finally, her fever was gone. But Dany only realized the severity of her wound when she tried to get up from her bed.

"Aslaug!" she called in fear, "I can't move my legs."

Dany was in tears by the time Aslaug got to her. Aslaug laid an arm around her shoulders and tried to calm her daughter-in-law's sobbing.

"Try again", she finally encouraged the younger woman. Dany grunted in pain as she tried to force her muscles to move her legs. First the left one, then the right. There was no point denying it. In spite of all of her effort, Dany's legs had not moved a finger's width.

Sweating from the effort, Dany turned to Aslaug and collapsed into her arms. Her cries returned and tears were streaming down over her cheeks.

* * *

In the meantime, Ragnar and Floki were sitting together on a field in England. Next to them, their old friend Torstein was lying, dead. The battle against the remaining Mercian forces had been costly.

"See, Ragnar", Floki argued, "Torstein died for a hill he did not want to own. For something that meant nothing to him."

"I didn't force Torstein to come", Ragnar replied, "Nor anyone else. Each and every one of you chose to be here."

"But still, here we are, under and English sky, burying our dead", Floki raged, "The ones we have sacrificed for Jesus Christ!"

"I know that I will bump into him soon again in Valhalla", Ragnar answered, "In the meantime, we are all free to do as we like."

* * *

Dany had finally stopped crying. She had no more tears left. She felt so useless. Everyone had to go to great lengths to help her with even the easiest tasks. She felt, well like a _cripple_. She already hated the word, and she had not even been called it even once.

"Don't worry", someone said next to her, "You'll get used to it."

Dany turned and gave Ivar a small smile.

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _A/N: Alright, I admit this chapter turned out much darker than I had intended. Only when I was playing it out, I realized that Daenerys does not possess magic healing powers – nor does anyone else in the series._

 _Frankly, one of GoT and Vikings greatest advantages above other TV shows is that no character is safe. Everyone can be injured or killed – what kind of fanfic would this be if I didn't honor the spirit?_

 _About the prophecy, I hope I didn't give away too much of what I have planned. Feel free to speculate, but don't necessarily expect me to tell you if you are right or wrong. After all, "It is the way of prophecy only to be understood when it has happened and it is too late to change it."_ – _the seer_

 _I hope I made the right choice about this chapter being so dark. Either way, tell me!_

 _Don't forget to review!_


	8. Family reunion

_A/N: This story has just reached 10,000 views! **Thank you all!**_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 **Chapter 8 Family reunion**

It was late in the fall when the fleet returned to Kattegat. Bjorn and Ragnar were standing at the prow, watching the town grow in the distance.

"So, how does it feel to come home?" Ragnar asked his son, "I mean, for you it is the first time since you got married…"

"It feels great", Bjorn smiled, "I can't even describe how much I've missed Dany."

"Good", Ragnar agreed with a sad smile.

* * *

In another ship, Viserys was sitting next to Jorah. Now that they had left the open ocean behind and entered the fjord, he had gotten over the seasickness he had been feeling almost the entire journey.

"When are we going to attack Westeros?" Viserys asked the knight, "I can't wait to regain my father's throne!"

"That is for King Ragnar to decide", Jorah told him "In a couple of months at the earliest, I suppose."

* * *

Dany was awaken from her sleep when Aslaug shook her by the shoulder.

"Wake up", her mother-in-law smiled down at her, "They are coming home!"

It took a moment until Dany had let the words sink in, then she began to cry.

"It is alright", Aslaug told her, "Bjorn will not like you any less because you were injured."

Finally, her sobbing stopped. Aslaug held the younger woman for a while in her arms until she walked out to greet them at the pier.

The pier was buzzing with activity. Wives greeted their returning husbands, children were introduced to their fathers and the reunited members of the families were happy. Others were watching in a confused state, still wondering if they would not meet their loved ones again. Whenever someone confirmed the death of a warrior, crying and sobbing could be heard all over the square.

Aslaug had greeted Ragnar, when she turned to intercept Bjorn.

"Bjorn", she greeted him, "Welcome back."

"Thank you, Queen Aslaug", he replied politely, "Where is my wife?"

"She awaits you in the great hall", Aslaug told him, "But first, I need to talk with you."

"What is it?" he asked.

"While you were away, she was attacked", Aslaug explained, "We never learned who did it. Dany is badly injured, but alive."

Bjorn looked at her for a moment, then ran off to the great hall, unable to restrain himself any longer. He entered the empty hall and walked to their room.

"Dany!" he exclaimed as he stood in the door. Daenerys was sitting on the bed, smiling up at him.

"Welcome home, Bjorn", she smiled, "How was England?"

"It was good", Bjorn smiled, "Aslaug told me you were injured. What happened?"

"I don't know for sure", Dany replied, "I was just walking through one of the side streets, when someone stabbed me in the back…"

Her voice trembled and broke off. Tears filled her eyes, and Bjorn hastily sat down next to her, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"It is alright", he told her.

"But I can't move my legs anymore!" Dany whined, "I am a useless cripple!"

"I said it is alright", Bjorn repeated, "I'm just glad that you are alive…"

* * *

The days went by, and Dany was relieved to see that Bjorn still cared about her, despite her injury. He had proven to be very considerate, helping her with everything he could. Ragnar, Rollo and Lagertha had also been very kind to her.

The only one whose reaction had disappointed Dany had been her brother. Viserys had sneered about how useless she now was and how she should hope that Ragnar would not back out of their agreement. And it had taken him three days after their return from England to finally come around and visit her.

* * *

Fall turned into winter, and the time of the time of the Yol-feast approached quickly. Kattegat was covered in snow, and everyone was participating in the preparations.

It was early in the morning, when Dany awoke. Bjorn's arm was draped over her waist, holding her close. It had taken her a while to convince herself, but the couple had finally begun to make love again. It took some getting used to do it without the use of her legs, but they had succeeded and begun to accustomate to it. Dany had not enough words to describe the joy she had felt, when she discovered that at least she could somehow _feel_ her husband.

Still getting used to the new way her body felt, it took her a moment to realize the reason why she had awoken so early. Careful not to wake Bjorn, she squirmed out of his embrace and dragged herself over to the edge of the bed, where she kept her chamberpot.

* * *

The last afternoon before the feasting would begin in the evening, Ragnar and Viserys were standing at the entrance of the great hall. By now they were somehow able to communicate, mainly because Ragnar had gone to great lengths to learn some of the common tongue of Westeros.

"When are we sailing to the seven Kingdoms?" Viserys asked impatiently.

"When the gods want us to", Ragnar smiled icily.

"We made a deal", Viserys reminded him, "My sister for your son, and the Iron Throne for me. Don't forget that."

"And now my son has a crippled wife", Ragnar told him sadly.

"And what would I care?" Viserys spat, "An agreement has to be upheld…"

"Don't you care about your sister's well-being?" Ragnar asked. Viserys just looked blankly at him.

"I do care about her", he hesitantly said, "But she also has a duty to our house. And if she cannot bear children, she fails to do her duty."

* * *

The night fell over Kattegat and the feast began. Everyone was cheering, drinking and eating. Some played music, others were dancing in the great hall and in the streets.

Dany and Bjorn were sitting together the table, watching the others have their fun. For the first time in many months, a genuine smile graced Dany's lips.

"It's good to see you finally happy again", Bjorn whispered in her ear as he leaned over.

"I know", Dany smiled, while taking a sip from her ale, "I've been miserable long enough. And this is a day for celebration, not for tears…"

She turned to her husband and planted her lips on his. Ignorant of all the other people in the great hall, they were sharing a long kiss.

* * *

Viserys was sitting outside on the cliffs overlooking Kattegat. He was brooding. To him it seemed, that Ragnar used Dany's injury as an excuse not to sail to Westeros. Perhaps, he may never have had the intention of helping him regain the Iron Throne.

He felt anger rise in himself, once he had thought of this possibility. But the Northmen would regret their betrayal once the dragon was awake.

Still, he _was_ the rightful king, the blood of old Valyria was flowing through his veins. To claim the Iron Throne, he would need an army. A big army. If Ragnar was not willing to give him one, he would need to provide one by himself. And to raise an army, he needed many things. Most of all, treasure.

* * *

The morning after Yol, everyone slept longer than usual. It was almost midday, when Dany awoke, her head still buzzing from all the ale.

She had finally found back to the joy of life, and she had to thank two people for it. Firstly, her husband Bjorn, for taking good care of her, even though she was now a useless cripple. She had already expressed her gratitude to him in every way she could during the night.

The other person she needed to thank was her youngest brother-in-law Ivar. Being born a cripple, he had been the one to first keep her from drowning entirely in self-pity.

"Bjorn, can you get Ivar for me?" she asked her husband, who was standing in the door of their room. Bjorn looked at his wife questioningly for a moment, then turned around and brought Ivar to their room.

"Ivar, I wanted to thank you", Dany began, already fighting down tears, "After I was attacked, you were the one who actually succeeded in making me feel better…"

"Sure", Ivar smiled.

"You made me realize, even with being injured, life is not worthless. And I wanted you to have this", Dany said as she handed him one of the dragon's eggs.

"But these belong to you", the little boy protested.

"I have three of them", Dany smiled, "Unfortunately, they are not worth much, but they are beautiful, aren't they? It's all I can give you to show you how grateful I am."

"Thank you", Ivar smiled.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _A/N: So the vikings returned home, and will some day probably begin to raid Westeros._

 _Don't forget to review!_


	9. The Dragonslayer

_A/N: I want to thank everyone who left a review, favorited and followed!  
_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 **09 The dragonslayer**

Viserys was still angry with Ragnar, after the King of the Northmen had avoided to promise a definite date for the departure to Westeros. To him, it looked more and more like Ragnar never planned on getting him there.

"Jorah!" he addressed the knight who was walking nearby. The warrior turned to the king sitting at the table.

"Your Grace?" Jorah asked.

"Jorah, you know of my sister's dragon eggs?" Viserys asked. Jorah nodded.

"Do you know where she keeps them?" Viserys wanted to know.

* * *

Dany was sitting on the deck adjoining the great hall. Bjorn was lying next to her, his back on the wooden planks.

"Stop staring at me!" Dany playfully giggled.

"I can't help it", Bjorn told her, "You're beautiful."

Dany turned to him and was already about to giggle, when she saw the seriousness in her eyes. Her eyes moistened and she blushed.

A few feet away, a group of boys was playing in the streets. Ivar was among them, sitting in his cart as usual. He was showing the dragon's egg to the other boys, who were in awe. Everyone had heard stories about dragons, but none of them had ever seen any proof of their existence.

From the edge of the place, unfriendly eyes were watching the group of children. Such a public venue was far from ideal, but all he was facing were children, barely outgrown their mother's breasts. Viserys stepped forward.

"Give that to me, boy", he demanded.

"It belongs to me", Ivar declared.

"It will buy me an army to let me return to my home", Viserys tried to explain, "You don't want to wake the dragon, do you?"

Ivar looked up at Viserys, the dragon egg clutched between his arms. Viserys waited for a moment, hoping that the boy would give up his resistance. When Ivar refused to cooperate, Viserys bent down and tried to wrench the boy's fingers away from the egg.

"I said, give it to me!" he yelled.

"It is mine!" Ivar exclaimed. Raging with fury, Viserys gave the boy a slap in the face. The pain distracted Ivar long enough for Viserys to finally rip the egg from the boy's grip.

Ivar's eyes became narrow and his nostrils flared with anger. He would no one let hit him. His hands went to the back of the cart, where some other things were lying. With a movement too fast to be spotted by Viserys, he buried an axe in the head of the last male descendant of the Targaryen dynasty.

The whole place was silent. No one spoke a word, not even the typical sounds of the town could be heard. Only in the distant, a raven was calling.

"My brother is dead", Dany stated, looking at the lifeless remains. Her voice was almost without any emotion.

"Well, he should not have hit Ivar", Bjorn tried to reason, "It's his own fault."

"I know", Dany agreed, "I'm not even that sorry. I know I should feel sad, but I'm not."

* * *

The preparations for the funeral took two days. Daenerys had asked Ragnar to grant her brother a funeral that would have befitted a king. Among them all, Jorah was the only one who would have known about Westerosi burial traditions, but in the end, they decided to go with a northern burial.

Slaves had cleaned Viserys body, and done what they could to cover the hole in his skull. The blood and pieces of his brain had been carefully washed out of his blonde hair, and his face showed no more sign of the violent manner of his death.

The day had been full of celebrating and feasting, even before the burial was to happen at noon. The body had been placed on a pyre aboard a ship. Later it would be lit, and tossed out into the fjord, carrying away the body of Viserys Targaryen.

"I want to make my offerings now", Dany said to Bjorn who was sitting on the feasting table next to her. He hesitated for a moment, then helped her up and carried her out to the pier.

"What will you give as offering?" Bjorn asked, as they reached the ship.

"I've decided that I don't need all the eggs", Dany replied, "After all, this was the reason he died. It is only fitting that I give him one for his last journey."

Bjorn nodded in silent agreement, as Dany carefully placed the dragon's egg next to her brother's head.

"You damned fool", she muttered, "Why did you not just let it go?"

Of course, the dead Viserys never answered her. They were just about to leave the boat, when Ragnar and Aslaug walked up to them, carrying a sheep.

"For the sacrifice", Ragnar explained. Bjorn helped them hold the animal steady, then Ragnar slashed at the sheep's throat. It made a few more gurgling sounds, until the blood sporting out of the sheep's throat was slowing down and the animal stopped breathing.

They draped the animal on the pyre, then stepped back on the pier. In the meantime, the whole of Kattegat had assembled, nearly everyone watching the spectacle. Ragnar took a torch from the campfire, then tossed it on the pile of dry wood. Soon the flames began licking at it.

A couple of men cut the ropes, allowing the ship to drift away in the fjord. They gave it a little shove, just enough to ensure the boat was gliding away from the pier.

Dany watched as her brother's corpse was being eaten by the bright flames. The boat made it away from the pier for maybe a hundred yards, then stood still, the hull spinning slowly on the water. The fire was burning high, the smoke rising up into the air, bringing the self-proclaimed dragon home to his true realm.

Finally, the fire had reached the hull. The boat went under, extinguishing the flames in the process. The crowd on the beached watched for a while, then began to disperse.

"We should get back inside", Bjorn whispered to Dany who was sitting on a barrel next to him.

"Just a little longer", she insisted. They stayed there, looking out to the sea, while around them, the people left for the feast.

"Alright, let's get inside" Dany finally sighed. Bjorn helped her up, then had her hold on to his back. They had just began walking into the great hall, when they heard a sound from the water. It sounded like a small animal, although none that they could identify.

Bjorn stopped in his tracks and turned towards the fjord. Dany tried to look out on the water, but she could not see anything unusual. Then something broke through the surface of the water, and flew a couple feet in the air.

"Some bird", Bjorn told his wife.

"No, I don't think so", Dany disagreed, staring feverishly at the creature. It flew towards the beach, until it landed at the sandy ground before their feet. Both looked in fascination at the creature, admiring the scales on its skin and the bat-like wings.

"I think…" Dany began, "I think it's a dragon."

"It has to be", Bjorn agreed, "From the egg you gave as offering."

Dany nodded in silence, still fascinated by the small dragon. Finally she extended an arm.

"Come here", she encouraged the dragon. It looked at her in confusion for a moment, then spread his wings and fluttered to her shoulder. Dany carefully patted the dragon's head with one finger, then turned to Bjorn.

"I believe you mentioned there was a feast?" she asked with a smile on her lips.

"Indeed", Bjorn agreed, "What are you going to call him?"

Dany hesitated for a moment, still caressing the dragon's back. Then she had an idea.

"Viseryon", she said, "After my brother."

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _A/N: So, Daenerys finally has her dragon._

 _I chose to go with only one, because frankly, I find three too much. And even in the books and the series, 80% of the time, only Drogon is the dragon that does everything. For obvious reasons, I couldn't name him like that, so I opted for the other names._

 _I also decided that I couldn't very well kill off Bjorn, at least not yet. So I changed that funeral to Viserys._

 _I hope you liked it and don't forget to review!_


	10. Snow and Ice

_A/N: A big thank you to everyone who reviewed! I hope you'll like where this is heading..._

 _I also decided to make a video-trailer for this story. You can watch it here (just remove the blanks in the URL): youtu. be/ uaXXGCPhqMg_

 _or search for something along the lines of "Vikings Game of Thrones sea dragon"...  
_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 **10 Snow and Ice**

Viserys' funeral was not far in the past, the blackened wreck of the ship could still be seen out in the fjord. The season had turned once more, and the winter had the town of Kattegat in its claws. The roofs were covered in snow, and the people inside were beginning to freeze.

Daenerys' dragon was the main attraction for the whole town. Of course everyone had heard the stories of mighty dragons, slain by brave men like Aslaug's father or Ragnar himself. But no one had ever seen one in reality.

The little dragon had at first refused to eat properly, until Dany had remembered something her brother had told her once: Humans and dragons were the only species that ate their food roasted. Once she had taken care of this, Viseryon was growing steadily.

Dany was sitting in front of the hearth in the middle of the great hall, eating a bowl of soup, while Bjorn was sitting behind her. The dragon was flying around in the twilight underneath the roof of the great hall. Occasionally, they could hear the sound of his wings, but for the most part, Viseryon remained hidden in the shadows.

"Even with my brother dead", Dany suddenly broke the silence, "There still remains the question when we are going to sail to Westeros."

Every set of eyes turned in her direction. Dany felt herself blush slightly, before she faced her father-in-law.

"Just because my brother cannot become King of Westeros anymore, this doesn't mean that the seven Kingdoms don't need a ruler", she argued, "The murder of my father still needs to be avenged, and as the last of my family, I now hold the claim to the Iron Throne."

"Don't worry, my love", Bjorn tried to calm her, "We will bring this King Robert to justice."

"When?" Dany wanted to know.

"I don't have to tell you that we can't set sail before the ice hasn't broken in the spring", Ragnar explained, "But I think we will try and make our way there…"

Once the decision had been made, they began their preparations. The boats were being repaired and equipped as good as they could do during the dark months of winter, weapons were forged and sharpened. New ropes and sails were fabricated, and even Dany spent many hours on the loom, working on a new sail for Ragnar's ship.

The days went on, each one as cold as the others. Their work seemed never to end, there was always something to be done in preparation for the great expedition in spring. Riders were sent out to the surrounding towns, inviting the Earls to join in the greatest expedition the people of the northmen had ever undertaken.

Soon it was clear that Lagertha would join them, in her own right as Earl of Hedeby. Several others agreed as well, Earls and their men, independent boat crews, pirates and sellswords. All were joined by the expectation of the great glory, and by the desire to meet the famous King Ragnar Lothbrok.

Finally, the spring was about to begin. Most of the days, it was warm, the sun was shining steadily down on the people of Kattegat.

"In a few weeks, the Earls will come here", Bjorn told his wife, "Then we are going to set sail, once we are ready."

"I can't wait to see the land of my ancestors", Dany agreed eagerly, "I wish it wouldn't take this long."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _In the meantime in the seven kingdoms:_

 _After the death of King Robert Baratheon, the Usurper, his son Joffrey executed Lord Eddard Stark, Hand of the King, on grounds of high treason against the crown. Lord Tywin Lannister was appointed Hand, but he had his youngest son Tyrion, the Imp, take the place while Lord Tywin himself was occupied with fighting the civil war against the Stark forces under command of the heir to Winterfell._

 _Considering that the line of succession was not clear, both brothers of King Robert had made claims to the Iron Throne, and were openly rebelling against their nephew Joffrey. For the moment, all four parties were about equally strong and facing each other in a standoff._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day they had been waiting for had come. The Earls that had decided to join them in the attempt to raid Westeros arrived, one after the other. The fjord was swarming with ships of all forms and sizes, their colorful banners were flying in the wind. Servants were carrying around ale for the crews, and supplies were loaded onto the boats.

In the evening, Ragnar had planned a feast to welcome his allies. The great hall was not nearly big enough to accommodate everyone, so the entire town was filled with drunk warriors. Occasionally, fights broke out, but nothing too serious happened.

"You shouldn't be drinking that much", Bjorn cautioned Daenerys, "When we set sail tomorrow, you will be glad if you're not nursing a hangover…"

"Don't worry, I didn't get seasick the other time either", Dany replied laughingly, as she gulped down another horn of ale.

"We'll see", Bjorn smirked.

To most of the Earls, Viseryon was a strange and admired sight as well. None of them had ever seen a real dragon before, even though many had ancestors who had claimed to have fought against dragons.

Finally, the feast died down. Dany gave a last piece of meat to her dragon, before Bjorn carried her into their room. She was already almost asleep when he laid her in the bed, and her eyes closed entirely as she felt her husband snuggle up next to her. The last thought that crossed her mind that evening, was how much she was going to miss all this comfort for the foreseeable future.

In the morning, the fjord was covered in mist. It was cold, the breath made clouds in the air. Angry winds crashed into the sails and let the banners fly restless.

"Not the kind of weather I had hoped for", Ragnar admitted to Bjorn as the overlooked the fleet.

"The gods chose the winds", Bjorn reminded his father, "We can only guess what it means, and we can only make the best of it."

"You're right", Ragnar sighed, "Still I wish it would have been different."

They returned to the great hall, where Dany was just packing her stuff together. Although crippled, it was unthinkable to exclude her from this expedition to her homelands.

"I've already began packing your bundle as well", she smiled as Bjorn entered the room, "But I could use some help with finding the rest."

"Of course", Bjorn replied, before planting a kiss on his wife's neck as he walked past her. He quickly gathered the rest of their belongings that they would take with them, and soon both bundles were finished.

* * *

Bjorn carried the bundles to the ship on the pier and stowed them away, before he returned and carried Dany out there as well. Finally, everything was ready and everyone was waiting for Ragnar to give the signal to set sail.

A servant brought a bowl of water to the ship, and all of the crew took turns in ritually washing their hair and faces. Once they had all done this, Ragnar stepped onto the ship, the ropes were loosened and the ship was staked off the pier into deeper water.

Oars were bringing them outside the fjord and as they reached the open sea, the sails were employed. The winds filled the fabric and the boats gained speed. They looked to the sky and watched the still little Viseryon circling over their heads. The dragons were returning to Westeros.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _A/N: As I hinted before, I actually made an effort on speeding up the plot a little by having the vikings attack Westeros earlier..._

 _Admittedly, I'm not entirely happy with this chapter, but in this place there needs to be a small filler before the actual raid on Westeros. And I don't want to let you wait any longer.  
_

 _Don't forget to review!_


	11. A raider's work

**11 A raider's work**

Dany was sitting in the back of the boat, watching Bjorn as he steered it along. The twilight of the coming morning had already broken through the nightly darkness. No one said a word, and the only sounds they could hear were the waves crashing against the ship's hull and the wind whistling through the rigging.

Bjorn tried to suppress a yawn, before he sent a smile at his wife.

"It can't be far", Dany told him, "We should be at Westeros any day now."

"Good", Bjorn grinned.

They sat there in silence, watching the rays of sunlight win over the night and the mist. Soon the other northmen were beginning to wake up, and soon everyone in the crew was active. Ragnar took over the helm from his son, who snuggled up next to his wife and soon fell asleep.

* * *

Rollo was sitting at the prow, watching out for anything lying ahead, when he thought he saw a shade behind the fog. He blinked once, then tried to look again. There it was.

"Ragnar!" he called out, "There is something ahead."

Ragnar quickly acknowledged it, then steered the ship carefully closer. The rest of the fleet followed them.

"Go wake Bjorn and Daenerys", Ragnar told Floki, "They probably want to see this."

The boatbuilder walked along the boat to the sleeping couple, and shook them both on their shoulders. Both were soon awake and staring in the distance like everyone else.

"What is this?" Bjorn asked as they were close enough that they began to see through the mist. Steep wall of black stone rose up from the sea, up to a tower whose top part was still hidden in the fog.

"Dragonstone", Dany whispered, as she had quickly thought of all the possibilities. This was the only one that fit her brother's description of the place.

"This was the place where I was born", she explained with a small tear in her eyes, "We've made it to Westeros."

On a command from Ragnar, the boats turned towards the small island on which the castle stood. They had not yet reached the beach, when they were greeted by a single arrow.

"Who are you?" someone called out from the battlements in the mist.

"We are the army of your true queen!" Bjorn shouted back. At least he had learned a little of the Westerosi language.

"I am fighting for King Stannis Baratheon!" the guard yelled at him, "You are not welcome here!"

"What do we do now?" Bjorn wanted to know.

"We have to find out about what is going on in these lands, before we can make any further moves", Ragnar reasoned, "I say we bypass this castle and make landfall somewhere else."

"Are you afraid of him, little brother?" Rollo snorted.

"No, but I don't want to attack a castle here, without knowing who is defending it and what they're capable of", Ragnar explained, "Not when it isn't the main target."

"Then we should head along the blackwater, towards King's landing", Dany told them, "It's the most important city in the seven kingdoms, the decision will have to be there. And until we reach it, it should be possible to find out about the ruler."

* * *

In the meantime, the army of Stannis Baratheon, brother and heir of the deceased King Robert, was camped outside the ancient home of house Baratheon, the castle Storm's End. The dispute between Stannis and his treacherous brother Renly was only part of the great civil war that was happening recently.

King Stannis was sitting in his tent, his advisors gathered around him.

"Renly has until tomorrow to surrender", Stannis told them, "He is my brother, but if I have to I will kill him."

"The traitor doesn't deserve better", one of the knights agreed.

"The Lord of Light will punish those who try and stand in his way", Melisandre, the priestess told the king.

"Well, I will give him the chance to submit", Stannis decided. The aging king looked up when an old friend, Ser Davos Seaworth entered the tent.

"Ser Davos, what do you think I should do with Renly?" Stannis wanted to know.

"I think you should keep him alive", Davos pointed out, "After all, he is your blood. But that is not why I've come. There was a raven from Dragonstone."

"What did the message say?" Stannis wanted to know.

"It said that the guards saw a large fleet pass towards King's landing", Davos told them, "When they called upon them, the guards received the answer that they belonged to the true queen of Westeros."

"You are the true king", Melisandre assured her king, "You are chosen by the Lord of Light."

"Obviously, whoever this is possesses some sort of claim to the throne", Stannis mused, "We shall see if it is better than mine."

* * *

The Viking fleet had made camp on the coast. Groups of raiders had swarmed out into the countryside, tasked with acquiring information about the enemies. Soon they returned, laden with treasure and prisoners.

"Now we can make more detailed plans", Lagertha told the others as they were sitting in the big tent.

"It seems, we have just gotten into a war among the houses of Westeros", Dany added.

"That is to our advantage", Bjorn pointed out, "If they fight among themselves, they will be weaker."

"Then what is to be done?" Rollo wanted to know, "Which one do we attack first?"

"King's Landing", Ragnar decided after a moment of hesitation, "Whoever holds the city is considered the legitimate king. So we will strike there."

"I agree", Dany smiled, "The usurper's son is the one we should be after."

* * *

At the same time as the Viking leaders held their council, King Joffrey's small council in King's Landing was also gathered together.

"Well, Varys, you said you had news that we all needed to hear", Tyrion Lannister, acting Hand of the King, began the meeting.

"My birds tell me that Daenerys Targaryen has seemingly survived the assassin we sent after her last year", Varys told them, "What is more disturbing is that it seems she has already made her way to Westeros, with an army at her side."

"When did this happen?" Grand Maester Pycelle raged, "Why did you not warn the King earlier?"

"I don't believe it matters much now", Littlefinger interrupted, "Where are they now?"

"Three nights ago, a fleet was seen passing castle Dragonstone", the eunuch explained, "They identified themselves as _serving the rightful Queen_."

"So, what are we going to do?" Littlefinger wanted to know.

"We are going to prepare the city for a siege", Tyrion decided, "I will send word to my father to send us additional troops. We will hold out."

* * *

They began to dismantle their camp in the morning, before the northmen loaded their boats and continued along the blackwater.

"How far is it to King's Landing?" Ragnar asked Dany who was sitting on her usual place next to the helm.

"How would I know?" Dany retorted, "I've never travelled the area. But from what Viserys told me, I would say, maybe three or four days by ship."

"Good", Ragnar smiled.

* * *

Near Storm's end, the two brothers Stannis and Renly Baratheon had met for another parley. Neither of them wanted the other one to ascend to the throne.

"Renly, I ask you a final time to surrender your forces to me", Stannis sighed in exasperation from having to repeat himself once more, "We have more urgent problems."

"And once I surrender, you will be the king", Renly pointed out, "I'm not too stupid to see that."

"The throne is mine, by right", Stannis reminded his younger brother.

"But the throne wasn't Robert's either", Renly grinned, "The throne belongs to the strongest, and it seems I have more supporters than you…"

"Our common enemies would be justified to laugh at us", Stannis spat, "You are my brother, you are supposed to be supporting me. Especially now that there are ever more who want to see us both dead."

"Like whom?" Renly asked, "The Lannisters? The Starks? Do I need to fear any of them? My host outnumbers any of their armies."

"It's not all to assemble a great army, I'm afraid", Stannis told him, "You would also need to win… And you won't if you don't swear your allegiance to me."

* * *

Bjorn and Dany were sitting together on the deck of the ship. Dany had stretched her legs out, her back resting against Bjorn's upper body. Both watched as Viseryon was flying in circles over the fleet.

"Bjorn, look!" Floki shouted out, "I believe we're at the city!"

Both turned their heads towards the bow and tried to make out any shapes in the distance. At first neither saw anything, but then Bjorn spotted the contours of a high tower rising above a city. They had reached the capital.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _A/N: Are you as excited as I am for what will happen next?_

 _Don't forget to review!_


	12. Sea of Fire

**12 Sea of Fire**

The city was shivering with fear. There was no one inside, who was not afraid of what was going to happen next. From the drunken men in Fleabottom to the Red Keep, everyone was worrying about the next days.

The evening before, the Northmen had arrived in the area of King's Landing. They had chosen not to attack right away, but instead had disembarked and fortified a stretch of land nearby. They had erected palisades and tents, and scouting parties had been seen all around King's Landing.

The tower of the Hand was filled with several members of the small council. After Janos Slynt had been sent to the Night's Watch, Bronn had taken over the gold cloaks. Now he, Varys and Tyrion were sitting together, discussing the defense of the city.

"What are we going to do about the army outside our city?" Varys wanted to know.

"What can we do?" Tyrion returned the question, "Aside from our walls, we have little chance against them…"

"We still have the stuff the pyromancers made for you", Bronn reminded him, "Don't you want to use it?"

"I was hoping to use it on the river, against the ships", Tyrion explained, "In a safe distance from the city."

"Well, it is too late for that now", Varys sighed, "Have you any other ideas?"

"I have asked Pycelle to send another raven to my father", Tyrion told them, "If he marches south, he will break the siege."

* * *

Bjorn and Dany were lying in their tent, their naked bodies glistening with sweat as they were snuggled up against each other.

"So, we are going to attack in the morning?" Dany wanted to know.

"That's what my father said", Bjorn grinned before he pressed a kiss on his wife's lips. She moaned into his mouth and their kiss grew more passionate every second.

* * *

"You know what you have to do?" Tyrion asked Bronn as they were standing near the city gate.

"I swear to the Seven, if you tell me again, I will make you even shorter than you are", Bronn replied with exasperation, "I know what I have to do, the men know what they have to do, and we shall soon enough see if this plan works…"

Bronn and a number of his watchmen disappeared into the night, each carrying a number of jars and their weapons.

* * *

Bjorn and Dany were just making love inside their tent, when Rollo came to them.

"Can't you wait outside, Uncle?" Bjorn asked as both frantically tried to cover themselves.

"Sorry Bjorn", Rollo shrugged, "But someone set the ships afire."

"The ships?" Dany asked in shock. Bjorn immediately leaped onto his feet and grabbed his breeches from the ground. Half-dressed, he ran outside and watched the fleet burn. Large green flames were licking on the hulls and the masts, only a few ships were spared.

"What sort of magic is this?" Floki muttered, staring at the ships, while the greenish flames tingled up in the sky.

"It has to be the work of Loki", Rollo agreed.

"Fools", Ragnar sighed, "The men from the city set our fleet ablaze… Don't just stand and stare, let's save them if we can!"

Finally, the Vikings were torn from their shock. Buckets and pots were brought and the men and women of the army began to splatter water from the river over the wood. Some of them worked on cutting the ships that were not yet burning loose from the others, trying to row them away far enough to save them.

Just as the northmen were busy saving their ships, no one saw the warriors and guardsmen approach from the city. The first warning came in form of a shrill cry of someone back in the camp. Tents and supplies were lit, warriors and women ambushed and cut down.

"They are at the camp!" Bjorn yelled as he saw them, "Forget the ships, form a shield wall!"

The Vikings quickly grabbed whatever weapons were nearby. Most of them were not fully dressed, even less had been wearing armor. Now the hastily erected shieldwall faced the men of the City Watch and the house Lannister.

Bjorn tried to stay calm behind his shield, trying not to think of Dany who had been somewhere among the tents as he ran to the ships. He was jerked from his thoughts when a sword crashed onto his shield. He stabbed his axe forward, smashing in a helmet's visor. A spear was thrusted under his shield and Bjorn made a little step to the side to avoid being impaled. He grabbed the spear with his hand and pulled. The Lannister man-at-arms was dragged forward and Floki who was standing behind Bjorn cut his throat.

Bjorn punched his shield forward as the next one approached. He swung his axe at his opponent's body, but did not penetrate the breastplate and only left a dent. He blocked another strike from the sword with his shield, then buried the axe in the gap between helmet and pauldron. Blood spurted into Bjorn's face, as the warrior went down, and the Viking spun around, punching the next one with the rim of his shield.

* * *

Dany was in the meantime cowering in her tent. She could hear the men outside wandering through the camp, destroying everything they could find. The flap was opened and a large man entered, clad in the red and gold colors of the Lannister army.

Dany's lips escaped a short cry as he looked at her. Outside the tent, the night was illuminated by the raging fires in the camp. The soldier stepped towards her, and Dany tried to scramble away from him, encumbered by furs of the bed and the lacking use of her legs.

"Come here", the warrior grinned cruelly. Dany frantically tried to crawl away. He quickly stepped forward and held his sword against her throat. Dany gulped heavily, as she looked along the sharp blade. She was uncomfortably aware that she had not gotten dressed after Bjorn had left, and most of her body now lay exposed to her attacker's glance.

He pulled her from the furs and began dragging her outside. But as soon as she had gotten to her feet, Dany knew that she would collapse as soon as he stopped holding her. She fell to the ground and used the time to pull the dagger from her attacker's belt.

Annoyed, the man turned to pull her back on her feet. He had not noticed the blade in his victim's hand. Dany could feel his breath on her face as he pulled her up and she knew that this was her chance. She slashed him across the throat once, and a gush of blood momentarily blinded her. She closed her eyes and felt herself collapse to the ground again, now trapped by the heavy body lying above her.

She desperately tried to get free, as she could already feel the flames from outside licking on the walls of her own tent. She failed and sunk to the ground, breathing heavily. The tent must have been burning for quite a while, only now Dany could feel the heat. She tried to push the corpse off her body once more, but he was too heavy. Finally, the tent collapsed and both were buried by the burning fabric.

* * *

The Viking shieldwall had taken a heavy toll on the defenders of the city. Despite all their initial confusion and surprise, they had formed quickly and held out. The defeat was bitter for the troops of King's Landing, many of the dead all over the camp wore the gold cloaks of the City Watch or the red cloaks of house Lannister.

"Our fleet is gone", Bjorn told his father, "But we still have the strength to attack in the morning."

"They will not expect us to attack them so soon", Ragnar agreed, "And we shouldn't give them time to rest."

Both warriors were still encrusted in the blood of their enemies as they walked through the destroyed camp. The fires were slowly dying down, the smell of burning flesh and ash still lingering in the air.

"Where's Dany?" Bjorn asked as they came to the destroyed tents of the leaders.

"I don't know", Ragnar told him, still looking around, "She was here, wasn't she?"

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _A/N: I guess most of you didn't expect such a setback to their efforts - and let's hope that Dany is alright..._

 _Don't forget to review!_


	13. Unburnt Unbroken

**13 Unburnt, Unbroken**

She was floating in a world of light. Bright light, encasing her totally and lifting her up from the ground. She could forever stay in this state, Dany thought.

Then suddenly, the white light was pulled away and replaced by pain. Sharp, searing pain was pulsing through her body, causing her eyes to flare open.

"She's awake", some said, but as soon as Dany's mind had reached some sort of consciousness, the pain overwhelmed her anew. It felt as if her whole body was still in flames, which it literally had been. She closed her eyes and tried to shut out the pain, and soon lost consciousness once more.

* * *

Bjorn was sitting outside of the tent, sharpening his axe. He felt so useless whenever he stared at his wife in her sleep. For days, Dany had done nothing but sleeping, sometimes stirring a little, sometimes groaning from the pain.

He had already thought he had lost her, when they had returned to the camp after it had been burned down by the Lannister forces. In the smoldering heap of fabric that had once been their tent, Bjorn had found her underneath a soldier's dead body. At first he had thought she was dead as well, after all, the fire had burned off her hair and her body was covered with ash, but she had begun to stir as he had touched her. Underneath the ash, her skin had remained untouched by the flames.

* * *

Slowly the pain subsided and Dany opened her eyes. She blinked a few times, surprised that she was actually still alive. Her entire body was still sore, but the most pressing matter was the loud grumbling in her belly.

"You're awake!" Helga cried out. Floki's wife had begun to care for her, and immediately handed her a cup of water, followed by a bit of dry bread.

Bjorn had heard Helga's joyful cry from inside the tent, and entered at once. Standing in the doorway, he just looked at Dany with his mouth open.

"Don't just stand and stare, my love", Dany smiled at him, "Come over here and give me a kiss."

Without hesitation, Bjorn walked the few steps over to Dany and pressed his lips against hers. After a few moments, the need for air drove them apart.

"I thought you were dying", Bjorn whispered in her ear.

"Haven't you heard – fire cannot kill a dragon", Dany grinned, "But how long have I been asleep?"

"Almost three days", Helga chimed in, "You were already at the gates of Valhalla, but the gods decided to spare you…"

"How are you feeling now?" Bjorn wanted to know, while Dany continued to nibble on her bread.

"Hungry..." she smiled, "And every bit of my body is in pain, from the tips of my fingers to my toes…"

Only as she spoke, it dawned on her. She had never felt pain in her legs, ever since her injury. While still swallowing a bit of bread, she watched her foot. Very slightly, it moved as sh tried to wiggle her toes.

"Bjorn?!" Dany gasped, "Did you see that?"

"What?" Bjorn wanted to know.

"My toe moved!" Dany nearly yelled, then tried again, while Bjorn was watching. There it was. Only a faint movement, but her toes moved a little.

Dany's eyes filled with tears of joy, and Bjorn put his arm around her and hugged her tightly enough to make her squeal.

As much joy Dany and Bjorn felt about her recovery, in the majority of tent the mood was bleak. Too many of the wives and children had been slain or burnt to death. The men were not better off, at least not by much. A great number of them had been killed in the spontaneous battle near the ships, when they had somehow managed to stop the redcloak's sortie.

* * *

In the king's tent, Ragnar and Lagertha were sitting next to each other. Both had been relieved, when the news of Dany's awakening had reached them.

"Do you think she will be able to walk again, now that she is able to move her legs?" Lagertha wanted to know.

"That is up to the gods", Ragnar shrugged, "But I hope so. In any case, it will take much time until she is strong enough to stand on her own."

* * *

Tyrion felt uncomfortable, being in the middle of the throne room. On the stairs in front of him, his nephew Joffrey was sitting lazily on the Iron Throne, staring angrily at him.

"Why haven't they sailed away?" Joffrey wondered, "You promised me a victory, uncle…"

"Your Grace, we have won a victory", Tyrion argued, "We slew many of their warriors."

"Some would consider the commander of an army that fails to win battles for the king traitors…" Joffrey warned him, "Are you a traitor, uncle?"

"As I said, we won a victory", Tyrion repeated, "Otherwise they would have already attacked the battlements. Many of their warriors fell, most of their supplies were destroyed. Some say the Targaryen girl has been badly wounded, perhaps even killed. This is about the best outcome we could hope for this battle, it means we are going to be able to hold out until relief comes."

"My grandfather has to be already on his way", Joffrey mused, "He will come to our help. I guess you did all you could do, now it is for my grandfather to win the victory…"

Up on the balcony, among the other nobles of the court, a shy young woman was watching. For a change, it wasn't her being belittled by Joffrey, and so Sansa allowed herself to feel a bit sorry for the imp.

"One could think, our army was badly defeated", Shae whispered next to her. Sansa turned to her handmaiden and indicated to be silent. In this court, no one could ever be sure not to be accused of treason.

* * *

Night had fallen over the Viking camp. Ragnar was anxious not to allow the army from the city a repetition of their coup, so he had placed strong guards all around the encampment. With every passing day, more and more of the wounded recovered, the ones who were fated to die had already been taken to Valhalla within the first days since the attack.

Bjorn and Dany were lying in their tent, their bodies glistening with sweat as they were making love. To Dany it was a new sensation, being able to feel _every_ single touch once again.

* * *

The next morning, the leaders of the Viking army met in the King's tent. Bjorn and Dany sat on their chairs side by side, while Rollo, Lagertha and Floki had taken the other seats. Ragnar himself remained standing, prowling around the table like a cat.

"What are we going to do now?" Lagertha was the first to speak.

"We are going to attack", Rollo told her, "Isn't that obvious?"

"Thank you for clearing that up", Lagertha smiled sarcastically, "I mean, how?"

"Is it possible to scale the walls?" Bjorn asked, "Floki, can you build something?"

"I will make something truly astonishing", the boatbuilder replied, "It is going to take a few days though."

"Then it is decided", Ragnar opened his mouth for the first time, "Once Floki is ready, we will attack the city. Everyone agreed?"

* * *

Up on the battlements, Tyrion and Bronn were watching over the camp outside the city.

"They're coming", Tyrion muttered, "I don't know when, but they're coming again."

"How would you know that?" the sellsword asked.

"Why haven't they sailed away?" Tyrion asked his friend, "If they had given up hope of taking King's Landing, they would have already returned to wherever they came from… No, they're just preparing themselves…"

"Then we better start preparing ourselves", Bronn shrugged, "We don't want them to make them to make the king as short as you are…"

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _A/N: So I finally gave in to all those pleading reviews, asking me to heal Dany :)_

 _I hope you liked it and don't forget to review!_


	14. Red Walls

**14 Red walls**

The tension was high. Each one in the Viking camp could feel it, the day of the attack drew nearer. Floki and his helpers had mostly completed the strange towers they had been working on, designed to help the warriors in scaling the walls of the city.

The fires had lit the night, as the warriors had stayed up late, sharpening their swords and axes for a last time. The air still smelled of ash and smoke, as the sun slowly broke through the morning mist that lay over the camp.

"What are the gods saying?" Dany asked Bjorn as they both stood next to the river and watched the sunrise.

"I don't know", Bjorn admitted, "I would like to think that they are on our side, but who knows with the gods?"

"In any case, plenty of warriors will join them in their bright halls today", Rollo interrupted as he approached them. Both turned around startled and greeted him.

"You are right", Bjorn sighed, "They are fortunate enough to dine with the gods, still there will be much grief today…"

* * *

The Northmen were getting ready. Axes were stuffed into the belts, swords and shields grabbed from the racks. Bundles of arrows had been prepared and were now handed out to the archers. Nervous anticipation was in the air.

Inside the city, the mood was no better. The bells of the great sept were ringing in alarm as the siege towers approached. Hastily, the men of the city watch, as well as the men-at-arms of the various noble houses were called to arms, and the armories were crowded with people.

Within the walls of the Red Keep, men were getting ready as well. Tyrion Lannister, acting Hand of King Joffrey, had his armor made specifically for his shorter stature, and now his squire was closing the buckles of the plates around him.

"It is strange", Varys commented from the door, "The Northmen under the lead of the Targaryen girl have been besieging us for weeks now, and we have even met them in battle, still we know barely anything about them at all."

"We know that they'll bleed when you cut them", Bronn interrupted the eunuch, "That's quite enough for my liking."

"It doesn't matter if we know everything or nothing about them", Tyrion cut him off, "What matters is that we keep them outside of the city. Otherwise, we will all be dead by tomorrow…"

* * *

A volley of arrows from the battlements of the city had stopped the Vikings a little outside of the range of the projectiles. They looked at the city, in awe of the high walls around it.

"I suppose we're not going to wait until the walls crumble down by themselves", Ragnar told the others.

"We should get it over with", Jorah Mormont agreed. The warriors formed their shieldwall and carefully advanced.

"Why are they not stopping?" King Joffrey asked up high on the battlements.

"Because they are trying to attack us", Tyrion pointed out, "No one can take a city without taking risks…"

Covering themselves with their shields, Bjorn, Ragnar, Rollo and the others advanced through the muddy plains between the Blackwater and the City walls. A few rows down the line, the shieldwall erupted into a ball of greenish flames as a jar of wildfire hit them.

"Keep shooting!" Joffrey urged the men, "Let them burn…"

Bjorn felt the heat from the fire on his skin. He gritted his teeth, and still ducked behind his shield, he advanced towards the walls. Finally, the warriors managed to get the siege towers right to the walls.

"Up!" Ragnar shouted.

"Valhalla is that way!" Bjorn agreed. One after the other, the Viking warriors began to climb, while the defenders let a hail of arrows, javelins and wildfire come down on them. Some managed to get on top, others fell, their chests pierced by crossbow bolts or arrows.

All around, men and women were screaming, some in anger and rage, but most in agonizing pain as their limbs were broken and their skin burnt. Finally, as enough warriors were on top of the siege towers, hatchets were driven into the ropes and the drawbridges fell. Warriors swarmed onto the battlements and the melee began.

Bjorn joined the other warriors on top of the city's battlements. His axe crashed down on a goldcloak's helmet and the blood spurted high as the metal caved in and opened the skull. Bjorn whirled around, hacking at a Lannister guard's leg. The redcloak's face showed primarily surprise, as he dropped to the ground. His eyes were wide and focused on the stump of his leg, where now the blood was pumping out.

Bjorn dodged a spear thrusted at his chest, before he used the opportunity to step in close and cut the redcloak's throat.

A few yards away from Bjorn, Rollo was swinging his big axe wildly. One of his swings nearly split down one of the defenders in the middle, and the next chop caused yet another one to tumble to the ground. Roaring like a wild animal, Rollo hurled himself at a nearby redcloak, for the moment forgetting that he was still holding the axe in his hand.

The Lannister man-at-arms tried to keep the tall warrior away from him, dropping his sword and shield in the process to free his arms. Rollo grunted as he punched his head forward, hitting the Lannister guard's helmet right on the faceplate. A small cut opened on his forehead, while the redcloak stumbled back. Rollo tore his hand free and punched his fist into the visor. He ignored the increasing pain in his hand, striking the thin metal time after time, until finally the visor caved in and the blood spurted from the redcloak's face.

"How can they get up here?" Joffrey wanted to know from his guards, "Why aren't these traitors fighting harder to defend the city?"

"Your Grace, the men are fighting as brave as anyone can ask them to", Tyrion told him, "Hound, take a handful of knights and push them back!"

The Hound nodded, then went off to gather some of the nobles and knights who were standing nearby.

Bjorn blocked a sword with his axe, before he punched his opponent in the face. The young goldcloak staggered back and Bjorn slashed his axe across his face once. With an agonizing scream, the watchman went down, his hands pressed over the gruesome wound.

With a significant delay, Ragnar joined them on the walls. He drew is axe from his belt as he leapt over the crenellations. He tackled a goldcloak to the ground, before he used his axe to smash his opponent's face in.

Bjorn's foot slipped on a stone which was slick of blood. He cursed as he scrambled back on his feet and had to duck again as a redcloak's sword cut through the air in front of him. Bjorn's hand went to his belt and he pulled his dagger out. While the Lannister guard was already readying himself for another strike, Bjorn stabbed the dagger in the redcloak's belly. A gush of intestines spilled over him as his opponent went down, and Bjorn finally got back on his feet.

Ragnar pulled his axe out of a redcloak's caved-in breastplate, as he was hit on the shoulder by a sword. The armor held, yet he could feel the heavy bruising underneath. Ragnar gritted his teeth to keep himself from crying out loud, then he stabbed his axe forward, opening the goldcloak's face.

Bjorn pushed a goldcloak over the battlements and with a loud scream, the man of the citywatch dropped to his death.

Ragnar had just shoved a knight back a little, when he was hit by a crossbow bolt in the chest. At first, he barely registered it, but after a moment, his breathing became ragged and the pain became overbearing. Keeping an eye on his surroundings, he slowly retreated towards the siege tower.

Bjorn noticed a number of fresh warriors reach the section of the wall they were attacking. One of them was taller than all the others, a white cloak flowing from his shoulders. He looked around, searching for others in the area. Ragnar was already climbing carefully down the ladder, Rollo was nowhere in sight.

The young Viking was torn from his thoughts when a spear was thrusted at him. He tried to dodge it, but the tip entered his shoulder, nailing him against a wooden door on the battlements. Bjorn looked frantically around, realizing that he as alone on the wall, all around him were enemies. He gulped, then took a deep breath as he watched the large warrior approach. There was only one thing he could do now – take as many with him as he could.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _A/N: Well, this doesn't look too good - let's hope it will all turn out well!_

 _I've made another video for this fanfic, you can watch it here (just copy the URL in your browser and_ _ _remove the blanks)_ :_

 _youtu. be/ RsaEQwMs67k_

 _In any case, I hope you liked it and don't forget to review!_


	15. The Lion's cave

**15 The Lion's cave**

Tyrion Lannister looked at the seemingly lifeless body in front of him. He, Bronn, Varys and a few of the guards were in the black cells, where the prisoner had been brought. Although badly wounded, he was still alive.

"Wake him up", Tyrion told Bronn. The sellsword didn't hesitate to splash a bucket of water over the body. Startled, coughing and thrashing wildly, the prisoner regained consciousness. Tyrion waited a moment until he had calmed down, then he stepped forward.

"Let me introduce myself", he began, "I am Tyrion, son of Tywin, of house Lannister. I have the doubtful honor of serving as Hand to King Joffrey, my nephew. Who are you?"

The prisoner just glared at him. His blue eyes stood out from the pale skin with the scars and cuts.

"It is a matter of politeness to tell me your name at least", Tyrion reasoned, "After all, you're for an indefinite time a guest in the Red Keep…"

Finally, the prisoner sighed. "My name is Bjorn", he admitted, "I am the son of King Ragnar."

* * *

Outside the city, the mood was bleak in the Viking camp. Many had not returned from the battlefield, and even more had been badly wounded. In nearly every tent, women and friends were caring of the wounded. Even in the king's tent, the image was no different.

"Get it over with already", Ragnar pressed out between his gritted teeth as Floki was pulling the crossbow bolt out of the king's chest. Floki took a deep breath and pulled again, causing Ragnar to grunt in pain as the barbs from the tip cut deeper into his flesh.

"You haven't seen Bjorn come down from the battlement?" Lagertha asked Ragnar to reiterate what he had told them earlier. Next to her, Dany was crying silently and trying to hold Ragnar still so Floki could complete his work.

"No I haven't… If he is fortunate, he's in ValhallaAAAAhhh!" Ragnar's answer turned into an animalistic howl as Floki finally managed to extricate the bolt.

* * *

King Joffrey Baratheon was cringing when Grand Maester Pycelle unwrapped the bandage from his arm. A stray arrow had hit the king, providing him with a harmless but painful flesh wound.

"This stupid arrow – it's gonna leave another scar…" Joffrey muttered.

"I'm sure your mother has told you that a king should have some battle scars", Tyrion said from the door, "Be glad it is such a small wound."

"What do you want uncle?" the king asked annoyed.

"I bring you somewhat good news", Tyrion smiled, "The warrior we captured on the battlements is no one else than the husband of Daenerys Targaryen…"

"Really?" Joffrey gleamed, "Put his head up on a spike on the walls, so they can see what happens when they are trying to attack King's Landing."

"I beg your pardon, Your Grace", Tyrion disagreed, "But I suggest a different approach. Driven by a need for revenge, they would probably attack with even greater ferocity. But he is a hostage of great value…"

* * *

The throne room of the Red Keep was filled with all sorts of nobles, rich and poor, respected and unimportant. The noble women were mixed in with their husbands or relatives and their dresses provided a bit of colorful spotting in between the men.

A little further back from the most influential nobles were the less important ones. Poor men of high birth, hedgeknights and a couple of redcloaks mixed in between. Many of those standing here were still showing signs of the battle, their armor was dented and scratched, and many were showing bruises and bandages.

In the middle of the throne room, the space in front of the Iron Throne was almost empty. Two redcloaks were standing there, securing the chains around Bjorn's arms and neck. The prisoner looked defiantly up to the king, who was sitting lazily in his place.

"So, you are the son of the king of the northmen?" King Joffrey asked, "You are my enemy – I should probably kill you now that I have the chance…"

"If you kill me, you will die more painful than you can imagine", Bjorn told him, "So painful, it is nearly impossible to watch."

"Are you threatening me?" Joffrey yelled, "I will have your head for this!"

"You shouldn't", his mother muttered next to him. Slowly, Joffrey calmed down.

"As a man of royal blood, he should be treated like an honored guest of this court", Tyrion proposed, "Even though is technically a hostage."

For a moment, Joffrey thought about the possible choices. Finally he nodded.

"Very well", he declared, "You are from now on free to move around within the confines of the Red Keep. You are not allowed to carry any weapon with you, and my uncle will send for your father and demand the siege to be lifted."

Joffrey stood up from the Iron Throne and walked out of the room, while the nobles slowly dispersed. Unnoticed by most, a pair of eyes looked on the foreign warrior even though the people around all left the room.

* * *

Ragnar glared at the short man sitting in front of him. He was short, his legs were misshaped, yet there was an air of authority around him. He reminded him of Ivar and his crippled legs.

"So, you want to negotiate", Ragnar sighed, "What is it you want?"

"My King has asked me to command you to lift the siege", Tyrion smiled winningly "You should return to your home."

"We can't return", Ragnar pointed out, "You burned many of our ships."

"Well, your son is our prisoner", Tyrion warned, "If you try to attack again, his life will be over…"

"If you harm him, I will tear the lung out of your chest", Lagertha warned him.

Ragnar put his arm on his ex-wife's shoulder, and Lagertha calmed down again.

"I will surely take this into consideration", the King of the Northmen smiled, "I believe this talk is over."

* * *

Bjorn was still showing many bandages, but he had been given freedom to move around the castle on his own. He suspected a couple of guards were following him, but nevertheless, in general he was free to move.

There were so many things for him to discover. Never before had he seen such a city, built entirely from stone. Not even the towns and cities in the English Kingdoms came close to this, neither in size nor in fortifications. It was hardly surprising that their attack had failed.

He was alone in what he had learned was called the godswood, a place where the Westerosi prayed to their gods. Even though the entire climate here was a bit too warm for his liking, he enjoyed the peace and quiet of the place. He sighed as he heard steps behind him on the marble stairs.

"Excuse me, Ser", someone said behind him, "I didn't think there would be anyone here. I didn't mean to disturb you…"

"You're not interrupting", Bjorn replied politely before he turned around. He was staring in the face of a young woman with fiery red hair. She was clad in an elegant gown of greenish silk, and her pale face looked sad.

"Good. I often come here", the woman answered.

"Are you a pious person?" Bjorn wanted to know.

"Not anymore", she shrugged, "I merely enjoy it here because it is a way of getting away from this court for a while."

"Why would you want to get away?" Bjorn asked, "You look like a young lady, I would mean you'd be enjoying being around other nobles…"

"I used to", the woman agreed, "But I'm not one of them. To them, I am merely the daughter of a traitor – and since my father was executed, I have been a hostage. Even though I am betrothed to the king."

"I'm saddened to hear about your father", Bjorn told her, "What did he do?"

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _A/N: So Bjorn is a hostage - and of course I had to keep him alive. Will Ragnar refrain from attacking, or might Bjorn even be able to escape somehow?_

 _Don't forget to review!_


	16. Release the Kraken

**16 Release the Kraken**

For a country which spent a significant amount of time at war, it sure looked peaceful. Smoke spilled from the hearths and billowed over the settlement, the town was just waking up. Servants were already on their way to fetch water and tend to the livestock. The sounds of the night had disappeared, and the voices of the first people awake filled the air. It was an everyday morning in Kattegat, the morning mist still hovering over the fjord. Only this morning was different. This morning, the danger hid in the mist.

"Are we near?" the warrior asked.

"We are", Erlendur replied, "Get the men ready."

The deck was busy, as the Ironborn readied themselves for the attack. Spears were grabbed from the racks, shields strapped to the arms. The Kraken sigil mixed with the fewer black and white shields carried by Erlendur's men.

* * *

The boy was breathing heavily, as he finally stopped running. His mother looked down on him, waiting for his breathing to slow.

"There's…" he began.

"Calm, my dear", Queen Aslaug told him, "Hvitserk, what have you seen?"

"There's ships in the fjord", the little prince exclaimed.

"Is your father returning?" Aslaug wanted to know.

In this moment, the traders in the harbor became aware of the ships as well. It was apparent that none of them belonged to Kattegat. They were not having oars, instead, they were powered by enormous sails, bigger than on any Viking ship. Furthermore, the ships carried more than one mast.

"We're under attack!" someone shouted. At once, the whole town was torn from its passiveness. Women and children frantically tried to get away from the harbor, while the few warriors left at home quickly gathered their weapons and tried to get into defensive positions.

* * *

"Bring me Ragnar's family alive!" Erlendur shouted, "Kill the rest!"

Next to the son of King Horik, Theon Greyjoy nodded, "We will."

With the sound of breaking beams, the ship crashed into the pier. The momentum kept pushing it forward, crushing the pier against the beach. Ironborn warriors swarmed ashore and began to fight against the shieldwall the men and women of Kattegat had put up.

Erlendur was in the midst of the battle, swinging his father's sword at his enemies. He hammered down on a shield and stabbed through a gap. A painful cry was the response and someone punched a shield against his own. He felt his wrist ache under the impact, but retaliated by thrusting his sword forward once again. Blood spurted in the air, as he cut through his opponent's throat.

The sword was jerked down, as the body fell to the ground Erlendur pulled the blade out of the body weighing down on it, then slashed at another one of the Vikings. He cut through the leg, severing it below the knee and leaving only a stump out of which the blood was pumping wildly. The Northman cried out in pain and lost his balance. Even though he dropped to the ground, he tried to stab at Erlendur, which the prince countered effortlessly with his shield. Erlendur stabbed his sword downward, nailing his opponent's skull against the ground with the blade.

No later than the one he had just killed was no longer moving, another one of Kattegat's men had taken his place in the shieldwall. Erlendur's shield was hit by an axe, and the crashing noise made the Viking prince duck for a moment. He tried to slash at his opponent blindly, but the blade merely cut though the empty air. Erlendur deflected another strong blow with his shield, then hacked at his opponent's exposed arm.

The blade glanced off the vambrace, still the Viking's wrist cracked under the impact. Erlendur punched his shield forcefully forward, and the iron rim crashed against his opponent's shield, sending the man tumbling backwards. He quickly followed up with a stab at his opponent's face, and the blood gushed over the wet sand as the blade opened the skull.

Breathing heavily, Erlendur looked around. The battle was done, the few survivors of the defenders were being herded together by the Ironborn and his own men. One of the boys accompanying the invading army handed him a flask of ale. Erlendur took it and eagerly took a few gulps to squelch the thirst and the metallic taste of blood on his tongue.

"Theon, have you found Ragnar's family yet?" He yelled across the battlefield. The Ironborn prince, in his immaculate armor with the kraken sigil on it, simply looked back, before shaking his head.

"Not yet", Theon replied, "We've been busy here."

"Hurry up", Erlendur urged the others, "They mustn't escape!"

Erlendur and half a dozen of the Ironborn burst into the great hall. They looked around in the dimly lit main room. Cups were thrown over, many things were in disarray, but otherwise the great hall was empty.

* * *

"Shh, Ubba", Aslaug whispered to her son. The four children and her mother were hiding right outside the town. They had stayed, hoping that the attackers would be repelled by the men of Kattegat. Still, Aslaug had been keenly aware that all the best men were away with Ragnar, so the ones left behind stood little chance.

"Come on, boys", Aslaug finally said, "Let's get away from here."

The family headed through the woods, away from the town and the hunters that would soon follow them. They followed one of the small creeks inland, then continued walking into the woods. Aslaug felt herself painfully reminded of the first time they had to flee Kattegat. But at least back then, they had had friends with them.

* * *

"We've looked everywhere", Theon reported, "We can't find them."

"Have you looked really everywhere?" Erlendur asked, quite annoyed.

"Yes", Theon sighed, "We've canvassed all the houses and questioned everyone who is still able to speak. They are gone."

Erlendur cried out in frustration. He turned around and kicked over an empty barrel. For a moment, he thought about what to do next.

"Send out hounds", he finally told Theon, "Whatever it takes, find them."

Theon nodded and walked off, relaying the order to the other Ironborn. For a moment, Erlendur despised him. Even after the battle, the prince of the Iron Islands struck him as a coward, deep inside. It wasn't below him to question women and small children, and Erlendur had little doubts about the methods used by the Ironborn.

On the other hand, it wasn't as if the death of Ragnar's children would give himself a sleepless night. But he kept telling himself, this was an entirely different matter. They were the heirs of his father's killer. That made the four little boys and their mother legitimate targets.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _A/N: Well, I decided to bring the other storyline a bit further. Be honest, who did even remember that this threat existed?_

 _I wrote it mostly focused on Erlendur, because I realized a bit too late, with Rollo not being out of favor with Ragnar, there is no one to lead the defense of Kattegat – at least no one from which perspective to tell it. And no matter what bad things can be said about Erlendur, he truly is a Viking warrior._

 _All in all, I hope you liked it, and don't forget to review!_


	17. Within the walls

**17 Within the walls**

Slowly, Bjorn accustomated himself to the life at the royal court of King's Landing. Most of the days, he spent with the other nobles at the public gatherings, when anyone who wished could make appeals to the King. Even though not necessarily mandatory, he quickly learned that it was considered a grave insult not to show to these audiences, and so he arrived in the throne room every day, no matter how tedious this all seemed to him.

The young woman he had met in the Godswood, he had already forgotten her name, was one of the most prominent guests for the audiences. But instead of making appeals to King Joffrey, she was usually on the receiving end of punishment and accusations of treason.

* * *

It was one of these days. A messenger had arrived and interrupted one of the craftsmen, who was accusing his neighbor of making unfair deals. There was not a single man or woman in the throne room, the King included, who wasn't bored by the two old men bickering and accusing each other. However, the arriving messenger had important news, obvious even to a newcomer like Bjorn, since he was ushered in front of the King without delay.

From his place on the balcony, Bjorn could see the messenger clearly. He was a young man, still weary from his journey. His red doublet was stained, his breeches and boots were speckled with small drips of mud. His hair was unkempt, his chin had not been shaven for a few days, and the haggard look on his face told of the tiring voyage.

"Your Grace, I bring news", the messenger stammered, "Bad news, I'm afraid."

"What is it?" the King asked anxiously. Joffrey stared menacingly at the messenger, as if he could change the news.

"The Stark host has won another battle, near the Red Fork", the man stammered, "2000 have been slain, many by the wolf-beast…"

"What about my grandfather?" Joffrey demanded to know, "Is he still alive?"

"As far as I know, Lord Tywin is alive and well", the soldier replied, "He is leading his army south, to avoid encirclement and reinforce his troops."

"Good!" Joffrey smiled, "What is your name?"

"Linus, Your Grace" the soldier stammered, unsure where this was leading

"Thank you, Linus, for bringing this news to me", Joffrey smiled, before turning to the red haired young woman among the nobles, "Sansa, what do have to say to your brother's repeated treason?"

For a moment, there was silence in the throne room. No one spoke, and it even seemed that most weren't breathing anymore. Bjorn's gaze followed the others, and he watched as the woman was trying to find words.

"Your Grace, I had no part in my brother's treason", she whimpered, as one of the King's Guards in their white cloaks dragged her towards the space in front of the throne.

"Please, Your Grace!" Sansa begged, "I was here the whole time, under supervision! How could I betray you?"

"I should send your brother a message", Joffrey mused, "Mayhaps your head would suffice to bring him to reason…"

"Please Your Grace! My brother is the traitor, not me!" Sansa cried. She was sinking to her knees in front of Joffrey's throne. The King just smiled cruelly, then turned to one of the knights of the King's Guard.

"Ser Merryn, why don't you teach her brother a lesson on what happens with his sister when he continues this rebellion?" he asked.

"At once, Your Grace", the knight bowed and stepped towards Sansa. Everyone watched as he pulled a small whip from his pocket. Sansa shrieked as it hit her in the back. Immediately, the knight pulled back and readied himself to strike another time.

Bjorn watched in shock as the events in the middle of the throne room unfolded. To him it was inexplicable how and why the young woman was punished for the crimes of her brother. He was about to protest, when someone grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Don't…" someone muttered next to the Viking. Bjorn turned and found himself looking at the imp. Tyrion was staring at the scene in front of them, showing an equally disgusted face. Bjorn turned towards the King again, seeing Joffrey smile gleefully on his throne while Sansa was crying in front of him.

Finally, Tyrion stepped forward. He walked up to Joffrey, standing defiantly in front of the King.

"She is to be your Queen one day", he explained, "May I suggest that she has been humiliated enough?"

"You cannot tell me what to do!" Joffrey raged.

"I would never dream of it, Your Grace", Tyrion smiled, "But still I would reiterate that it is better to leave her alone. It is her brother who is in rebellion – not her."

For a moment, it seemed as if Joffrey wanted to strike his uncle, but then he calmed down.

"Take her away!" the King finally grunted. Immediately, one of the women came running out from the crowd and knelt down next to Sansa. She helped her up, and guided the crying young woman out of the room.

"This would be the end of the audience for today!" Grand Maester Pycelle declared.

* * *

For the rest of the day, Bjorn was haunted by the images of the events that he had witnessed in the morning. Unsure what to do, he kept wandering through the Red Keep and the gardens. He finally stopped in front of a door, and suddenly realized that his feet had taken him up into Maegor's Holdfast.

He looked around, then knocked on a nearby door. For a few moments, there was no reaction, then Bjorn could hear light steps approach. Finally, the door was opened a split, and a woman's face appeared.

"Who are you?" the woman wanted to know.

"May I talk to your lady for a moment?" Bjorn asked.

"She is not receiving anyone", Shae answered, "But you will see her in court tomorrow, I am sure."

The door closed and Bjorn was left alone in the great corridor.

* * *

Inside the room, Shae turned to her lady. Sansa was sitting in a bathtub in the sideroom, soothing her bruises in the hot water.

"Who was it?" she asked as Shae stepped towards her and handed her a bottle of perfumed oils.

"The Northman prince", Shae explained, "He said he wanted to talk with you and know how you felt…"

"And what did you tell him?" Sansa queried.

"I told him to go away", Shae smiled, "It is too dangerous for you to be around him."

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _A/N: Life as usual in King's Landing - Joffrey is being Joffrey and everyone else is afraid or suffering. Anyone care to guess which part of the prophecy this is?_

 _Don't forget to review!_


	18. Split Decisions

**18 Split Decisions**

Bjorn was standing on the battlements of the Red Keep, looking out over Blackwater Bay. The ever-present Lannister guards were nearby, yet they were not bothering him at the moment. He kept wishing he was not the hostage that kept his father from attacking these walls again – it saddened him to see the encampment outside the city walls.

Just in this moment, a Viking longship came into view in the far distance, as it passed the entrance to the bay. There was nothing strictly unusual in this view, in fact the coming and going of small numbers of ships were a regular sight. Bjorn assumed it brought supplies into the encampment, or maybe even the spoils from a short raid along the coastline.

Unbeknownst to Bjorn, further up in the Red Keep, more pairs of eyes were watching the ship approach.

"What do you suppose this one is doing?" the acting Hand of the King, Tyrion Lannister asked his friend Varys.

"Do you want me to find out?" the Eunuch wanted to know.

"Don't bother", Tyrion shrugged, "It's likely just bringing in supplies from the Fingers, or maybe from Shipbreaker Bay. It's not worth going through all the trouble of acquiring the details."

"If you say so, Mylord", Varys replied, "I happen to disagree on the value of information, but I will do as you ask."

"I know how important information is", Tyrion assured him, "But when we first observed the coming and going of ships in the camp, we put much effort in discovering the meaning, only to find that they were raiding the coastal settlements for supplies. We can spend our resources better, I hope."

* * *

Contrary to Tyrion's opinion, this wasn't a regular supply ship, as the guards around the camp immediately noticed.

"Get the king", one of them told his partner. The warrior ran off, towards the tents that were occupied by the royal family and the most important Earls.

"King Ragnar!" the warrior finally told the king, "There is a ship coming…"

Ragnar, Lagertha, Daenerys and Rollo were quick on their feet and ran towards the makeshift pier, where most of the remaining ships had been anchored. They arrived, just as the newly arrived crew fastened the lines and went side to side with another ship.

"King Ragnar!" the captain greeted Ragnar, "I bring news of Kattegat… bad news I'm afraid."

"What is it?" Ragnar asked anxiously.

"Kattegat has been attacked by a strong enemy force led by King Horik's son Erlendur", the captain told him, "Your family has fled, and is now hiding somewhere in Jutland."

"Are they alright?" Dan asked, interrupting Ragnar who had just opened his mouth to voice the same question.

"I don't know", the captain of the ship told them, "No one knows, to be honest. But from what I heard, at least they escaped the battle at Kattegat unscathed."

The next day, a frenzy of activity overcame the Viking camp. Many warriors were packing their gear and stowing it aboard the few remaining ships. Tents were dismantled and a big part of the army prepared to leave on orders of King Ragnar.

* * *

In the meantime, the leaders of the army had assembled in the King's tent.

"I have given orders for most of the army to break off their tents and accompany me back to Kattegat", Ragnar told the others, "I will need all the strength if I want to face Erlendur and his men."

"But what about Bjorn?" Dany wanted to know, "We can't leave him here!"

"Exactly", Lagertha agreed, "We will not leave my son in this foreign town – if we sail away, his life as a hostage is at stake."

"Which is why I've decided not to take all of the men", Ragnar informed them, "I will leave one in three warriors in the camp, under Rollo's command. I hope this will be enough to ensure that there is still a significant presence in the area."

"I'd rather fight with you, brother", Rollo shrugged, "But if that's what you need me to do…"

"Well, to be quite honest we don't have the ships to bring everyone back", Floki finally voiced his opinion, "So someone has to stay in any case…"

"If Rollo stays, so will I", Dany muttered, "As much as I love Aslaug, I want to be near my husband, even though we are separated."

"Are you certain?" Ragnar asked her, "It might be dangerous, in case they decide to rout the remainder of the army…"

"I know, but my choice is clear", Dany replied, "I will stay."

"Then it is decided", Ragnar smiled, "Rollo will stay with the warriors and Dany will wait for Bjorn's release…"

* * *

It took them nearly a week to prepare, but finally, the Viking fleet set sail, heading home. The ships were untied from the piers and carefully guided out to the sea. Winds filled their sails and the oars were pulled in, as the seagulls cried their goodbyes to the ships.

Bjorn was watching them leave from the top of the walls, sadness filling his heart. Of course he knew why they had to leave, since Tyrion had relayed a message from his father to him. He wanted to join in the expedition, to fight against the ones who had attacked his family.

* * *

Further to the north, in the Riverlands, another army's war council was being held. Lord Tywin Lannister, Hand of King Joffrey and Lord of Casterly Rock, had assembled his commanders.

"We have news of our spies", Lord Tywin began the meeting, "It seems the bigger part of the army besieging King's Landing has boarded their ships and left – only the gods know where."

"Meaning they could turn up in our rear at any point?" one of the minor Lords asked anxiously.

"It seems they're headed back to their homelands", Tywin corrected.

"Then this is the time to attack", another one added, "We should kill them one by one. They're weak as long as they're divided!"

"Kevan, what do you think?" Tywin turned to his brother.

"It is a great opportunity to attack", Lord Kevan voiced carefully, "Yet I wonder if there aren't even better alternatives…"

* * *

Even though he was still being watched on his every move, Bjorn felt more alone than ever before during his time in King's Landing. Almost two weeks had passed since his father's ships had sailed away and he resented him for abandoning him. It wasn't that he couldn't understand the reasons, but nevertheless, he didn't like it.

He was sitting idly in the Godswood, when he heard a voice next to him, "I told you this was one of the few peaceful places in the city."

Startled, he turned towards the voice and found himself face to face with the woman he had seen beaten and humiliated at Joffrey's court so many times.

"So I've realized", he replied, "And I begin to understand why you like coming here."

"My family consists of traitors to the crown", Sansa repeated her credo, "I am the only one loyal to my King. Yet it seems I have to pay for my family's transgressions as well."

"You shouldn't be treated like that", Bjorn told her, "You are a highborn lady without fault for what your family did. If the King can't see that, he is as dumb as he looks."

"Thank you for saying that", Sansa gave him a small smile, "But you should be careful to whom you voice these opinions – around here, nothing remains secret once spoken…"

"Well, he is _not_ my King", Bjorn laughed, "So I can't possibly accused of treason – but of course I know that I could get into trouble. Frankly, I wouldn't mind, I have been well behaved for a long enough time. I want to get out of here…"

"I understand how you feel", Sansa sighed, "There are few days when I don't wish I could just climb aboard a ship and sail out of the harbor. But of course this is never going to happen, not even when there wasn't a fleet blocking the access…"

"I am no seer, but I do believe that one day you will be able to leave this place", Bjorn assured her, "Until then, we all need to stay alive."

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _A/N: Merry Christmas everyone! I sometimes doubted whether I would be able to finish this chapter before the holidays, but it seems I have managed._

 _I hope you liked it, and I wish you all a good start into the new year!_

 _As always, don't forget to review!_


	19. Through the Cathole

**19 Through the Cathole**

Kattegat's great hall was filled with laughter and music, the smell of ale and sweat, with singing and brawling. To the unappreciative eye, everything seemed normal. Yet looks can be deceiving, and so it was in this case.

It were Erlendur, son of King Horik of Denmark, and Theon, son of Balon Greyjoy, who were feasting with their warriors. The Ironborn were drinking and feasting, celebrating the success of their daring raid into the Capital of King Ragnar's kingdom.

"To the new King of Kattegat!" one of the warriors toasted. Everywhere in the hall, horns of ale were raised, until finally Erlendur lifted his own to return the salute.

"I thank you all", he began to speak, "I know that many of you had never heard of me until a few weeks ago. Most of you don't have any reason to follow me into battle except that your own king asked you to. But what we have accomplished is just the beginning – Ragnar Lothbrok is still alive, and so is his family. Surely he will return to try and evict me from this throne that I rightfully call mine… but he will not be expecting the strong men of the Iron Islands backing me!"

A wave of cheer roared through the hall, as the Ironborn warriors clapped their hands in applause. There was not a single one in that room who didn't crave the glory of the battles to come.

* * *

Ragnar himself was in this moment sitting in the bow of his ship. He was busying himself with whetting his sword, even though the blade hardly needed further refinement. His blue eyes were of the utmost concentration, even though a small, cruel smile played around his lips as he thought of how he would get his revenge on his most dangerous rival.

The fleet made its way into the fjord. A number of warriors were keeping a lookout, in case the Ironborn had sent ships as outposts to warn of any possible attack. They passed the familiar landscape getting closer to their objective with every stroke of the oars.

* * *

The air in the seer's hut was stale and full of the smell of herbs, when Erlendur and Theon entered. It was still dark outside, yet the seer was awake.

"I was already wondering when the sons of kings would show up at my door", the seer greeted them with a toothless chuckle, "It seems, you have finally found the way to me."

"We've come to find answers", Theon began impatiently.

"Yet perhaps what you really seek are the questions", the seer replied, "Ask your questions, if you must."

"Where is Ragnar's family? His wife, his children?" Theon wanted to know.

"The sons of Ragnar are where they always have been and always will be", the blind man told him.

"What manner of King am I going to be?" Erlendur queried.

"Both of you will be kings whose names will instill hatred in the hearts of your enemies", the seer smiled, "Under your rule, great houses will sink into the dust, to be only remembered as the stuff of myths."

Erlendur smiled to himself, content with the answer. He watched as the seer extended his wrinkled hand, and licked it.

The two men left the seer's hut, and wandered back to the great hall. Theon kept looking around, as if he was afraid of being watched, then he muttered.

"Is he always this… strange?"

"Most of the time", Erlendur agreed, "My father told me that he never understood a word the seer was saying. And of course, it is always true what he says."

"Then why didn't he tell us where Ragnar's sons are?" Theon argued, "We need to find them, and he knows where to look. I should go back and beat the truth out of him…"

"You will do no such thing", Erlendur warned his friend, "His words are sent from the gods, and to harm him would mean to cause the wrath of the gods. Once we've found Ragnar's boys, his words will make sense to everyone, I am sure."

* * *

The farm was situated on the edge of the water, just about a day's march outside the main town of Kattegat. Smoke billowed out of the hearth inside the house, forming a small cloud over the roof. The cry of a young girl tore the farmer's family from their daily chores.

"Alfdis, what is it?" the farmer asked as he came running out of the hut, shocked by his daughter's frightful scream.

"There's ships" the little girl exclaimed, "Out in the fjord."

The farmer looked up, startled. A large fleet of Viking ships was approaching, the warriors obviously ready to fight. Never a welcome sight, not even in the Northmen's own lands.

"Ragnhild! Leif!" he called out for his wife and son, "We need to hide in the mountains!"

The family was trying to get away from their homestead, grabbing whatever weapons and supplies they could, and hide. It was in vain however, as they could watch from far too close how the warriors waded ashore.

"If I go down, I will at least try and make it to Valhalla", the farmer muttered.

"Please don't, Eirik", his wife pleaded.

"I am with you, father", Leif assured him, as the boy grabbed a hatchet. Both father and son hid behind a bush, ready to strike once the foes came into range.

As they kept watching, it struck them as peculiar that none of the warriors had begun to loot or indeed burn the house down. Instead, they were casually walking around, shields and swords at the ready, as if they were searching.

"Father, what are they doing?" Leif wanted to know. His father did give him no answer, and instead stared with wide eyes at the swordblade that had appeared over his shoulder from behind him.

"It would seem, you are afraid of me", Ragnar chuckled. Both farmer and son jumped at the sound of his voice, tumbling in the dirt.

"King Ragnar" Eirik finally found his voice again.

Once the farmer had gotten over his initial shock, Ragnar set about to interrogate him and to discover any relevant news about the area. What he heard did not please the king however – the Ironborn had a strong garrison in the town, and had also bothered to repair the palisade and the ditch where it had been damaged during their assault.

"They aren't stupid", Ragnar mused, as he tried to formulate a plan for the attack.

"Can we lure them out of the town?" Lagertha suggested.

"What else can we do?" Ragnar chuckled.

* * *

A few days later, the farmer entered Kattegat's great hall. On the high seat, Theon Greyjoy looked up from the parchment he had been reading.

"Who is this man?" he asked one of his men who were flanking the farmer.

"His name is Eirik", one of them explained, "He claims to have important information."

"Well?" the Ironborn prince inquired, "What is this about?"

"Ragnar Lothbrok has returned to these shores", Eirik explained.

"This is good news", Theon smiled, "Once we defeat him, there is no one left to contest us. Where is he?"

"He and his men have made their camp near my farm, a little further along the fjord", Eirik explained, "They are preparing for their attack."

"We will kill them in their sleep", Theon announced to his nearby warriors, "Such a shame that Erlendur and his men are not here at the moment, otherwise we could show them how Ironborn handle their enemies."

He bowed towards the farmer, "And you, Eirik, will guide us there."

"Of course, your grace", Eirik replied.

The next morning, the Ironborn were riding out to meet their enemy. For a moment, Theon had considered to leave a stronger garrison behind, but then he had reasoned that he would likely need as many men as he could muster. And so, a mere dozen Ironborn stayed behind in the town and watched as their companions vanished in the woods in the distance.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _A/N: Well, who is betraying whom right now? How do you think this will play out?_

 _Stay tuned and don't forget to review!_


	20. Beasts of War

**20 Beasts of War**

There is a time for war, and there is a time to talk peace. Lord Tywin Lannister had decided that this occasion called for the latter.

The Lannister force had set up their camp on the hills outside the Viking camp, who now found themselves cornered between the garrison of King's Landing, and this newly arrived enemy.

"Send word to whoever is in command of that army now", Lord Tywin told his squire, "I want a parley."

The young man quickly scrambled away, knowing better than to question the orders of the Hand of the King. Lord Tywin was not the man to let disobedience go unpunished.

* * *

"Did my father say anything about his intentions?" Tyrion asked his uncle. Kevan Lannister merely shrugged.

"Not to me, in any case", he replied, "But we agreed that it would be sensible to get the measure of these Northmen before we rule out diplomatic possibilities. So he has asked them to meet for possible negotiations."

"Joffrey will not be pleased", Tyrion chuckled, "He's adamant on seeing them all hanged. Or better yet, burnt with wildfire."

"Joffrey is a boy", Kevan answered, "He may be the King, but that doesn't make him neither a grown man nor a wise one… And I have to say, you did good to keep the prince of the Northmen alive as a hostage."

"Well, that was quite a bit of work, if I do say so myself", Tyrion recalled, "After keeping Joffrey from wishing to murder him, I also had to stop this _Bjorn_ from his getting himself killed by being too outspoken in court."

"Either way, you did well", Kevan smiled as he clapped Tyrion's shoulder.

* * *

Rollo was standing in the entrance of his tent. Rain was dripping from the edge of the fabric, as they awaited the Westerosi party. Behind him, Dany was stirring in her seat.

"Didn't they say _at noon_?" she asked impatiently, "What are they waiting for?"

"I don't know", Rollo shrugged, "But they will come. Fear not."

Not long after, the both watched as Tywin Lannister and several of his men approached the tent. Among the, the short silhouette of Tyrion stood clearly out.

"Rollo, it has been a while since we last spoke", Tyrion greeted them, "I hope you have all been well in the meantime?"

"We have", Rollo smirked, "I wish you the same."

"I know we've met before for negotiations, but I don't think you've met my father yet? Lord Tywin, son of Tytos, of house Lannister… Rollo, son of Sigurd."

The polite tone of the conversation barely managed to cover up the hostility between the two men. Each of them eyed the other carefully, trying to get the measure of a more than likely future opponent.

"And this is Daenerys, of house Targaryen", Tyrion finally continued to introduce the.

"I've heard much about you", Tywin told her, "I served as your father's hand once…"

"And you've also betrayed him", Dany replied, "It is good to be able to put a face to the name, but don't think I don't know what you did."

"We were at war", Tywin shrugged, "In war, things like this happen. It was nothing personal."

"You asked for this meeting", Rollo reminded them, "What do you want?"

With a sly smile, Tywin turned to him.

"I want to know what would make you reconsider your position", he answered, "As you surely have noticed by now, we have the numbers to beat you in any battle. But still I would like to avoid unnecessary bloodshed – if you and I can reach an agreement."

"Well, what do you have in mind?" Rollo wanted to know, "You want me to return to my homelands and leave you in peace? Maybe even betray my nephew by delivering his wife into your care?"

"That could be a start", Tywin laughed at Dany's shocked face, "But actually I have other things in mind."

* * *

In the Red Keep, everybody was anxiously awaiting the outcome of the negotiations. Even though the Vikings had made no further attempts to breach the walls since Bjorn had been captured, the city had nevertheless been under constant siege for months.

High up in Maegor's Holdfast, King Joffrey was watching out over the city. He was in a bad mood. "How dare he negotiate without my presence", he thought to himself, "My grandfather should know better."

Still grumbling, Joffrey stepped out on the balcony overlooking the city. It seemed as if he didn't care about the rain wetting through his clothes, as his gaze wandered down to the camps. Then his gaze wandered further, until it finally stopped on two small figures. They were also standing in the rain and overlooking the battlements.

At first, Joffrey had trouble to identify the persons standing there. Then, as he became more sure about their identities, he felt jealousy rage through his mind.

"So, what are you expecting out of these negotiations?" Sansa asked, as she stepped out on the battlements. Bjorn turned to her, seeming a little startled.

"I hope they finally find a way to end this stalemate", he told her after a moment's consideration, "No matter how this all ends, it is time to get it over with."

"I take it you are anxious to get home?" Sansa queried, "And to see your wife again?"

"Of course", Bjorn smiled, "I miss Dany badly."

"Well, I hope you will see her soon. Hopefully, your uncle will agree to lift the siege and then you can go home", Sansa told him, "Even though I will miss you, my friend."

* * *

Finally, as the sun began to set, Lord Tywin returned to the royal castle. King Joffrey and the members of the small council were already awaiting him impatiently. Everyone was trying to read from the Hand's face, as they took their seats around the table.

"Well?" Joffrey finally blurted out, "What did they say?"

"The King's brother agreed to lift the siege", Tywin told him.

"Seven blessings, that is good news indeed", the commander of the City Watch declared.

"I knew it!" Joffrey rejoiced, "I knew we would be victorious!"

"Not quite so fast", Tywin cautioned him, "He agreed to lift the siege, under certain … _conditions_."

"Well, I hope it's not money he's asking for", Grand Maester Pycelle snorted, "We cannot afford to pay him large sums."

"He will receive a payment, but that is not the main price", Tywin replied, "I agreed to immediately release our hostage, given that Bjorn Ironside promises to take a ship and sail away with his wife, not to return for the course of at least one year. In return, Rollo will stay in King's Landing and – should the need ever arise – defend it."

"Really?" Joffrey snorted, "So we have hired another sellsword?"

It was Tyrion who began to laugh, "Not really…"

* * *

"You're not attending your own feast?" Cersei Lannister asked, as she approached her father, who was standing on the balcony in his chambers, looking out in the night.

"I don't feel like it", Tywin shrugged, "There is still so much to consider."

"Come on, one can always worry later", Cersei smiled, "Tonight we celebrate the end of the siege…"

"But not the end of the war", Tywin warned her, "Daenerys Targaryen is still very much alive, and even if she actually keeps her promise, she may return next year. And we will have to enure our victory then."

"I am sure you will manage", Cersei assured her father, "You are the best general in the seven Kingdoms."

"You should know that wars are not won on the battlefield", Tywin answered, "And I think I will need your help if we're to win this one."

For a moment, Cersei looked taken aback.

"Whatever you need from me, father", she finally stammered, "If you want me to help in reigning Joffrey in, I'll try…"

"Well, that wouldn't hurt either", Tywin chuckled, "But actually, I could use your help in securing an alliance."

"Alright then, what do want me to do?" Cersei demanded to know, "You already call every house allies, unless they are insignificant or openly warring with us.

"I'm not talking about any Westerosi house", Tywin explained, "The brother of King Ragnar of the Northmen has agreed to side with us and defend the seven Kingdoms… in return I offered your hand in marriage. And I am glad he accepted."

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _A/N: Given that this is a twist I was aiming for almost since the first ideas for this story, I was surprised how hard it was to write it. And I'm not entirely satisfied how it turned out, but I don't see it getting any better within a reasonable amout of work... I hope you like it nevertheless._

 _Don't forget to review!_


	21. New alliances and old foes

**21 New alliances and old foes**

King's Landing was overflowing with joy. Since a long time, there had not been this many people happy in the city. The news of a wedding in the royal family, even to one of the foreign invaders, was enough to make the streets buzz with anticipation.

The servants in the Red Keep were busy scrubbing the floors and cleaning the castle. The cooks were already planning the elaborate meals to be served at the feast. The squires and the stableboys of the royal household were already preparing the grounds for the great jousting. The forges in the street of steel were kept burning all day and night, to produce the armor and weapons that would be worn by the king and the other nobles.

Cersei herself had been angry with her father's decision. She had protested loudly and futile against the arrangement. The Hand of the King insisted however, and so the queen regent had no other choice as to give in.

* * *

The wound on his forehead had gotten infected. Robin Strongaxe kept wondering whether he would see his family on Saltcliffe again. He hadn't planned on going out like this – being hit on the helmet with an axe by a mere fisherman, from the looks of it. Well, at least, he had made him pay. And if he had to die, a death in battle would be preferable to the misery of slowly dying of the wound. Robin had begged Theon to allow him to come, but to no avail. He had been left behind to guard the town, like all the other wounded and crippled men.

"Close the gate", Robin finally ordered, as all of the fighting men had left, "This cursed headache is killing me."

The strange feeling in his gut told him that something was off, but instead of listening to his instincts, he put it to the sickness. A look to the sky convinced him that the storm that had been brewing in the distance all morning had almost reached the town. It was time to get inside.

The first drips of rain began to fall on the sandy ground, just as he had reached the door of the great hall. Robin quickly entered, and the Ironborn moved inside, away from the old weather. They closed the doors behind themselves, and only a couple of unfortunate ones who had been chosen as sentries remained outside.

* * *

The Great Sept of Baelor was shining all over King's Landing. For days, servants had polished every inch of the stone building, and now it had been decorated befitting the prestige of the ceremony. Now the nobility of the Seven Kingdoms were milling around on the floor, eagerly expecting the soon to be married couple.

Rollo arrived first, in company of a handful of Viking warriors. As soon as the nobles appreciated his presence, the Sept went silent and all idle chatter died down. The air was filled of mutual mistrust, and the animosity between the groups was obvious.

Finally, King Joffrey arrived. Two members of the King's guard flanked the young man, as he took his spot in the foremost line of guests. Not long after, his mother arrived, being escorted towards her future husband by her father, the Hand of the King.

"We have come here, in the light of the Seven, to witness this man, Rollo Sigurdsson, and this woman, Cersei of house Lannister, become man and woman in the eyes of gods and men", the high Septon began the ceremony, "You may now cloak the bride and bring her under your protection."

Rollo took a richly embroidered cloak offered to him by a servant, and carefully placed it on Cersei's shoulders.

"In the eyes of gods and men, we witness the union of man and wife", the High Septon continued, "One heart, one soul, one flesh – now and forever. Now declare it to each other."

Rollo and Cersei turned to each other. Tyrion had made sure that Rollo knew the necessary words, and so neither of them stuttered when vowing, "Father, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Warrior, Smith, Stranger – I am hers and she is mine."

As the newlywed couple sealed the deal with a kiss, the tension in the sept finally disappeared in waves of applause. Everyone was cheering, happy and relieved that the wedding had actually taken place, and even more in happy anticipation of the wedding feast.

* * *

Ragnar carefully peeked from behind a bush, watching the palisade around the town. He was carefully observing the sentries the Ironborn had placed on the rudimentary battlements. He quickly counted how many he could spot on this sector, and then retreated towards the woods where the rest of the army were waiting.

"Well, what did you see?" Floki asked as Ragnar joined them.

"They only have a few guards on the palisade", Ragnar told them, "Most of them are either gone or seeking shelter from the rain."

"Too bad for them", the boatbuilder smiled deviously, "Let's go cut them down."

Ragnar nodded, then waved for his warriors to move out towards the town. The Vikings moved like shadows through the rain. Ropes with hooks were thrown over the battlements, and a couple of young warriors quickly began to climb. Others followed, and soon a significant number of warriors was inside the town.

The group quickly gathered their surroundings, before they made their way towards the gate. The wood creaked a little as the gate opened, but the rain literally drowned out all of the noise.

"Let's get to the great hall", Ragnar told his men, "We have no time to lose."

Holding their weapons at the ready, the warband made their way towards the town's market square, where the great hall was situated. Ragnar kept watching the houses, seeing a couple of the people looking out. He waved for them to remain silent, and despite their obvious relief about the return of their king, the people of Kattegat did not give their presence away.

With a loud bang, the doors of the great hall were kicked open and the warriors flooded in. Ragnar was wielding his sword in one hand, and a small axe in the other. It was obvious that none of the Ironborn had expected them. Hands quickly went to the belts, drawing axes and swords. Ragnar's men formed a small shield wall spanning through the room, and the Ironborn hurled themselves upon their opponents with the desperation of trapped animals.

Ragnar swung his axe at an Ironborn, who just barely managed to step aside. The Viking King just managed to raise his sword in time to parry a counterattack, before he hacked at the Ironborn's neck. With a sickening sound, the blade tore through flesh and bone, and a fountain of blood spurted up in Ragnar's face.

The Ironborn went down, and immediately another Ironborn came at Ragnar. Ragnar parried his sword with his axe, before trying to slash at his opponent's chest with his sword. The Ironborn warrior raised his arm just in time, and Ragnar's blade glanced of the vambrace. Ragnar headbutted his opponent, before trying to strike with his axe at his opponent's head. The axehead grazed over the helmet, and Ragnar could watch a little blood trickle out from under the helmet. The Viking had to duck as his opponent tried to cut at his head, and as the Ironborn regained his balance, Ragnar buried his axe deep in his opponent's chest.

Finally, Ragnar looked around, realizing the battle was mostly done. Not that the handful of Ironborn warriors had had much of a chance to begin with. Now the great hall was littered with half a dozen bodies, and the Vikings were busy putting the surviving wounded out of their misery.

"Get this cleaned up", Ragnar ordered, "We have a lot to take care off…"

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _A/N: Sorry for taking slightly longer than my usual update cycle on this story, but I forgot to continue writing for a little while, and after that, real life decided to intervene._

 _Anyhow, I hope you liked it, and don't forget to review!_


	22. Blood, Iron and Fire

**22 Blood, Iron and Fire**

The air smelled of rain. Hardly surprising, since the raindrops were still glistening all over the grass, where the Ironborn army was marching. The clanking of weapons filled the air, as the men were slowly moving along.

At the edge of the forest, Lagertha was watching them with her own force. Ragnar had taken most of his men to reclaim the town of Kattegat itself, while Lagertha had been tasked with ambushing and annihilating the main part of the Ironborn army.

It was obvious that the Ironborn were already suspecting a trap, as everyone had their weapons at the ready, carefully watching the surrounding landscape. Yet, the Northmen stayed hidden for now.

"Archers, prepare", Lagertha finally ordered. Around her, a few warriors readied their bows.

"Nock", she ordered, "Draw – Loose!"

Dozens of arrows whirled through the air, taking down a number of the Ironborn. Spearmen quickly followed, and before the battle had even really begun, a number of the Ironborn had already been killed or wounded.

"Shieldwall!" Lagertha commanded, finally drawing her sword. She stepped out from under the trees and the rest of the army followed and formed up on her. In this moment, the Ironborn seemed to overcome their confusion, and once they could finally see their opponent, they formed for battle as well.

The Viking warriors formed a line, and yelling loudly, they charged at the Ironborn. Lagertha smashed her sword down on one of the Ironborn, and blood spurted in her face. She had to close her eyes for a moment and as she opened them again, she could see another one running towards her. His armor was showing the Kraken sigil and his axe was raised his above his head. Lagertha thrusted her sword forward, hoping to impale her opponent on the blade, but he managed to sidestep the attack.

The Ironborn warrior brought his axe down on Lagertha's shield and her sword glanced off the armor. The shieldmaiden quickly followed up by striking with her shield and the iron rim hit the Ironborn in the side of his body. He stumbled back a few steps, and Lagertha quickly took advantage and buried her sword in his unprotected neck.

* * *

The noble society at the royal court in King's Landing was still getting used to the new state. To most, it was unthinkable, that one of the Northmen was now the stepfather of their king. Despite his difficult personality, King Joffrey however had behaved rather well towards Rollo.

It was only a few days after the wedding, when Sansa Stark was standing on top of the battlements, staring into the distance, over the harbor.

"You know, your friend is going to leave us rather soon", someone said behind her. Startled, Sansa turned around and found herself facing King Joffrey himself. For a change, he was not surrounded by the knights of his King's Guard. Apparently, she was no serious threat to his person on her own.

"What do you mean, your Grace?" Sansa asked.

"I'm talking about this Prince of the Northmen", Joffrey clarified, "Now that their army has either retreated or turned to us, he has exceeded his usefulness as a hostage."

"You can't simply kill Bjorn!" Sansa began to protest.

"I am the _king_ ", Joffrey accented, "You cannot tell what I can and what I cannot do!"

"Your Grace, it would be a mistake to kill him", Sansa pleaded, "Please forgive my insolence, your Grace, but he is the Prince of another kingdom… Wouldn't it be better to spare him?"

"He also is married to the last of the Targaryen dynasty", Joffrey replied coldly, "I won't pretend I am not aware that there are some who called my father _usurper_ , and who wish to restore the old rule. And since he has married into the claim to the Iron Throne, I don't see any reason to spare him."

Without any further explanation, Joffrey turned around and stalked away, leaving the stunned Sansa standing alone.

* * *

Lagertha blocked another swing at her head with her shield, before she chopped at her opponent's leg, severing it just above the knee joint. Blood began pumping out of the stump, as the Ironborn warrior dropped to the ground. The shieldmaiden wasted no time and moved on to the next enemy.

She tried to hew at her opponent's chest, but the Ironborn blocked her attack with his sword. Lagertha punched her shield forward, knocking the blade aside, but before she could bring her attack to an end, the Ironborn's fist connected with her jaw. She could feel her teeth grind against each other, and her mouth filled with the metallic taste of her own blood. Covering herself with her shield, the shieldmaiden quickly spit out and stabbed her sword forward blindly, hoping to at least gain some distance.

The Ironborn tumbled slightly back, as Lagertha's sword scratched over his armor, the impact driving the air from his lungs. The shieldmaiden used the momentary advantage, and buried her sword deep in his skull.

Panting heavily from the tiring battle, Lagertha looked around. Most of it was done, the majority of the Ironborn were lying on the ground, bleeding badly. A couple of Vikings had been wounded or killed as well, but their number was small. The stench of blood and feces filled the air, mixing with the smell of wet grass.

* * *

Rollo was grateful for being accompanied nearly everywhere, since he surely would have gotten lost in the endless corridors of Maegor's Holdfast, let alone the entire Red Keep. Seeing the huge castle from the inside, he was even more impressed as to how any human could possibly build such a large structure. Little wonder, that the Viking army had been unable to breach the city wall.

Lost in his thoughts, he kept overlooking the city from the balcony of the solar in which Cersei's chambers were. Out of simplicity, it had been decided that he should simply share her rooms.

"Well, what are you looking at?" he heard his new wife behind him. He turned towards Cersei, who was sitting at her table, sipping on a glass of Dornish wine.

"Just wondering how your people could build such large cities", Rollo shrugged.

"You don't have anything like it where you come from?" Cersei wondered, "And where does your brother live? He's a king after all…"

"He just lives in his great hall", Rollo explained, "The town is called Kattegat. It has its defenses, but nothing as impressive as this…"

"The Red Keep is impressive, but there are even bigger castles in Westeros", Cersei told him, "Perhaps you will see them some time."

Someone knocked on the door. The sharp sound interrupted their talk, and both looked up.

"Enter!" Cersei called out. The door opened, and her father, Lord Tywin Lannister entered the chambers.

"Father", Cersei greeted him, "What brings you here?"

"I was hoping to exchange a couple of words with your new husband", Tywin explained, before adding, "In private."

"Of course", Cersei replied, while she retreated out of the room, fuming for anger.

"Let's step on the balcony, shall we?" Tywin suggested. He and Rollo stepped outside, while Cersei was watching from the other window. If they talked loud enough, she might actually succeed in listening in their conversation, she realized.

"Well, how are you and my daughter getting along so far?" Tywin asked, "Well I hope?"

"We are getting along just fine", Rollo replied courteously, "It's only been a few days, but so far, we've gotten along as good as anyone could expect."

"I am pleased to hear that", Tywin smiled, "But of course, I haven't come here to discuss this with you."

"I already expected you to say that", Rollo grinned, "So what _have_ you come here for?"

"I was wondering when you were planning on fulfilling the promise that you made to me before I consented to let you marry my daughter…" Tywin hinted, "When will you deliver Daenerys Targaryen?"

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _A/N: Well, if you thought the troubles are over now that the Vikings took back Kattegat, you could hardly be much more wrong – many evil twists are still to come!_

 _I hope you liked it, and don't forget to review!_


	23. Plots and schemes

**23 Plots and schemes**

Sansa slept badly that night. The threats Joffrey had made against Bjorn were keeping her awake. He was innocent of whatever treason Joffrey seemed to suspect, and what was more, he had become a dear friend to Sansa during the months of his captivity.

Finally, she gave up on trying to sleep. Her conscience did not leave her any other choice - she had to warn him. The stars were still shining through her window, but in the east, the faintest idea of sunrise was visible. The young woman quickly got dressed and left her room.

The castle still seemed to be asleep, and so Sansa was surprised to notice how many people were still (or already) awake in the Red Keep. Handmaidens were preparing noble ladies' gowns, redcloaks patrolled the corridors, servants restocked the fireplaces or scrubbed the floors.

Finally, she reached the floor where Bjorn had been given a small chamber. Since he was technically a captive, he had a four-man guard detail in front of his room. Sansa peaked around the corner, trying to find a way in and warn him. But simply walking in there was no possibility, as the guards would have arrested her on the spot.

Sansa retreated a little, thinking feverishly about alternatives. She looked out of the window, where a couple of vines where growing on the outer side of the castle's façade. Carefully, she looked outside. Underneath the window, several stories down, the ground was barely visible in the dark. Would the vines hold her? Sansa's heart beat up to her throat, as she wondered what she should do.

Just as she had begun to grip the nearest vine, she heard a voice behind her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Milady", Bronn said, "It wouldn't do for you to kill yourself."

Sansa whirled around, trying to come up with an excuse.

"Ser Bronn", she stammered, "I wasn't going to jump, if that was what you feared… I was just trying to see if I could see the ground from up here."

As she spoke, she could see in his eyes that he did not believe her a bit.

"Well, what a stroke of luck then that I found you", Bronn smiled, "I believe, Lord Tyrion would love to hear about this. In fact, I believe he would consider it a neglect of my knightly duties, if I just let you go now. So you'll come with me, milady."

Sansa realized that she hardly had any other possibility than to follow Bronn through the dark castle, until they finally reached the chambers of Lord Tyrion Lannister. Since his father Tywin had finally come to the capital and taken up his duty as Hand of the King, Tyrion had moved to a much smaller room inside Maegor's Holdfast.

Bronn knocked on the door, and for a moment all they could hear was shuffling, until finally Tyrion opened the door. The imp was still clad in his nightgown and looked rather tired, even though he did not seem to have been asleep. For a moment, Sansa thought to see a nude woman rush from the room and hide in the adjacent room.

"Milord Imp, I found this one trying to jump out of the window of the Red Keep", Bronn quickly informed Tyrion, "I thought this did not allow for any delay. Not even until morning."

"You might be right", Tyrion grudgingly admitted, "Both of you best come in…"

Sansa and Bronn entered Tyrion's dark room. The imp lit a couple of candles on the desk, in front of which they all took seats.

Tyrion watched Sansa as she nervously settled down on the chair. She was fully dressed, as if it wasn't some forsaken hour in the middle of the night. She did not fidget, instead she just sat silently and awaited whatever he had to tell her.

"My dear, I know probably better than most what you had to endure these past months", Tyrion began, "I know of my nephew's character, and I don't approve of the way he and my sister have been treating you. But there is no reason for you to try and jump from the walls of the castle."

"I was not going to kill myself, you have to believe me, milord", Sansa muttered, "I was merely looking out of the window."

"While gripping the vines on the outside?" Bronn questioned, "I don't see how anyone needs to do that if they want to look out of the window."

"Mylady, I believe it to be my responsibility to keep you safe", Tyrion tried to assure her, "I understand why wouldn't want to live on, but there have to be other ways."

"King Joffrey is my one true love", Sansa countered, "I will never abandon him. King's Landing is my home now."

"Mylady, if you keep lying to me, I cannot help you", Tyrion pleaded, "Please, let me help you."

Sansa was arguing with herself, whether she should put her confidence in Tyrion and tell him about her sorrows. He might actually be able to help her, and he had been treating her nicer than most of the other Lannisters did. However, she a trusted that family before, and it had gotten her father killed. On the other hand, there was hardly any alternative course of action now.

"If I tell you, you have to swear that the Queen and the King never hear of this", Sansa cautioned Tyrion.

"Of course, Mylady", Tyrion assured her, "I will never tell anyone."

"Of course, Ser Bronn saw me climbing out of the window, or at least contemplating it", Sansa began to explain, "But I didn't mean to kill myself, in fact I was trying to estimate whether the vines would hold me."

"But why would you try and climb out of the window in the first place?" Tyrion wanted to know, "In the middle of the night nonetheless."

"King Joffrey confided to me that he was planning on killing the Northmann", Sansa continued, "I consider Bjorn a friend. I felt I had to warn him."

"I understand", Tyrion replied, "I don't know what I will be able to do about it, but mayhaps I can help you. But in this case, you will have to leave as well, as will I. If Joffrey ever found out we had crossed him, death by a sword swung by Ilyn Payne would be preferable."

"I know", Sansa sighed, "But I had to do something."

"Let me worry about this", Tyrion stopped her, "I promise, if it is in my power, I will see that Bjorn is released."

"Thank you mylord", Sansa bowed, before she stood up and left the room. Tyrion waited until she had closed the door, then he turned to his trusted sellsword.

"Bronn, please find Varys", the imp ordered, "If I am not mistaken, he is not asleep by now. Tell him I need to speak with him immediately."

Bronn stood up from the chair, and walked over to the door. He stopped when Tyrion called after him, "And don't forget, no one must find out about this."

"Of course your lordship", Bronn grinned before opening the door and walking out.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _A/N: Well, I just realized I basically wrote a sinle scene in the length of most of my usual chapters... I hope you don't mind._

 _Don't forget to review!_


	24. Preparations

**24 Preparations**

The imp and the spider were standing on the battlements of King's Landing, overlooking the city and the Viking camp outside the walls. They both had made sure that no one was close enough to listen to their conversation, and Bronn had taken up the task of ensuring this for the time of their meeting.

"Surely I am not telling you anything you didn't know when I reveal that our Kings has graciously decided to kill the Prince of the Northmen", Tyrion began, "Neither the Queen, nor the King, and least of all my father must ever hear of this conversation."

"You can count on me, Mylord. Indeed, I believe this plans have been formulated for quite a while", Varys replied, "But I don't quite see how this concerns you specifically…"

"I am worried that putting this plan into place will create further turmoil in this already battered Kingdom", Tyrion explained, "The last thing anyone needs is for Joffrey to antagonize his new stepfather. Furthermore, am I concerned with the well-being of lady Sansa."

"Would you care to explain why she is involved?" Varys suggested.

"Apparently, Lady Sansa has learnt of Joffrey's plan", Tyrion elaborated, "And she decided to do something about it. She already tried to warn Bjorn, but was caught – luckily only by Bronn. If she were to interfere with the redcloaks or perhaps even the King's guard, she would be killed and the armies of the North would come marching south to avenge her."

"Well, it seems you're quite concerned about her", Varys smiled, "Though I don't quite see how I can be of use in this matter."

"I was hoping you could manage for Bjorn Ironside's escape from the Red Keep", Tyrion suggested, "It might even be prudent to arrange for Sansa's escape as well, as surely she will receive the majority of the blame, given that everyone knows that they've developed a deep friendship over those past months."

"You seem to have thought of everything", Varys nodded, "So why do you need my help?"

"I need you to be my accomplice in this, simply because I don't have the resources to pull off such a scheme on my own", Tyrion admitted, "And if you were to work against me, I'd have a hard time to keep all this secret."

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, a few hundred yards from them, the subjects of their conversation were talking to each other in the godswood.

"I've come to warn you, Bjorn", Sansa told her friend, "Joffrey wants to kill you."

"He wanted me dead since before we met", Bjorn shrugged, "I don't see how you're so worried."

"He didn't kill you because his advisors told him to keep you alive", Sansa pointed out, "You are a valuable hostage. But since your uncle is now the King's stepfather, there is little reason to let you live any longer."

"Well, he can come for me any time he wants", Bjorn shrugged, "I'm going to take him out if he does."

"You don't really think he's going to come personally for you, do you?" Sansa sneered, "No, he will order his King's Guard to murder you in your sleep. You should watch your back from now on, and if you can, try to escape."

"Thank you for your concern", Bjorn replied, "But I'm not going to run away."

"Please, think about it", Sansa insisted, "The tournament for Joffrey's upcoming name day would be a great opportunity."

* * *

A few days later, the Viking army was still encamped outside of the walls of King's Landing. Ever since Rollo's betrothal to Cersei Lannister, Dany had taken special care to only surround herself with the handful of warriors whose loyalty she trusted above all others.

The last of the Targaryen dynasty was sitting at the table in her tent, eating her diner of stale bread and ale. Suddenly, she felt as if was no longer alone in the tent. Her hand went to the kitchen knife and she jumped up, the blade raised high.

In front of her, there stood a man. He was bald and large, and though the features of his face were saggy and soft, yet his eyes betrayed a sharp mind, full of secrets and mischief.

"Who are you?" Dany asked in outrage, "What do you want from me?"

"To answer your second question, I don't want anything at all from you right now", the man said, "I am merely here to talk, and I believe there is something that you might want from me… To answer your second question, the people call me the spider."

"Lord Varys?" Daenerys asked, "Joffrey's master of spies?"

"The same", the eunuch nodded, "Now, if you don't mind, I would ask you to lower that knife – I am not going to hurt you."

Dany slowly sat down on the table, the knife still in her hand, although she slowly placed on the table. On the other side, Varys sat down as well.

* * *

A couple of days later, everyone had assembled in the throne room in front of King Joffrey. No matter how the nobles despised their King, this was one of the occasions which they could hardly avoid without triggering the young monarch's rage.

"The next item", Grand Maester Pycelle declared, "The tournament for our beloved king's name day is a mere week away. This evening, the period for additional participants will close. Whoever wants to enter the joust or the melee should make notification until then."

"Thank you Grand Maester", Joffrey nodded while sitting lazily on the Iron Throne, "I am already excited to see so many good men of Westeros celebrate my name day."

In this moment, Bjorn stepped forward. At first Joffrey did not seem to notice him, but then became aware of the interruption.

"What is it you want?" he asked rudely.

"Your Grace, I want to request the honor of participating in the melee of the tournament", Bjorn told him.

"Can you fight?" Joffrey wondered, "It wouldn't do for my honored guest to get hurt on my name day. What would people think of me?"

"Your Grace, I can assure you I can match the knights of King's Landing", Bjorn grinned, "And if I get hurt, it will not you who will be blamed but me alone."

For a moment, Joffrey was thinking about the proposal. Grand Maester Pycelle set on to speak, but was waved off by the young king.

"Fine", Joffrey finally declared, "You will be allowed to participate in the melee."

* * *

Finally, the long awaited morning of King Joffrey's name day had arrived. Even though the sun had barely risen over the horizon, servants and squires were already busy preparing the last detail for the celebrations. Armor was being polished, sword sharpened, horses brushed, dishes cleaned and cakes baked.

In the armory of the Red Keep, Bjorn was getting ready as well. He had sharpened his axe and sword, and taken a good look on the shield. Although it had taken a beating during the battles around King's Landing, the wooden planks were still firmly fitted, and the iron rimming kept them together tightly. Finally, he put on his armor and headed out to the fighting ground.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _A/N: Quite honestly, I was planning on going a little further in the plot with this chapter, but it felt right to cut it here and move all next events to the next one._

 _Don't forget to review!_


	25. The broadest of wedges

**25 The broadest of wedges**

Slowly Kattegat and the surrounding areas recovered from the bloody civil war that had raged over the countryside. All over the hills, there were still farms and villages of which nothing more than a couple of burned timbers were left, bearing witness to the actions of the Ironborn and Erlendur's warriors.

Many of the families had lost some of their relatives, more often than not the ones to be considered safe at home, women and children. And as in every campaign, a number of warriors had perished and joined the feast in Valhalla. The mourning families were looking for blood, and a grim fate awaited the captured Ironborn.

In the meantime, King Ragnar had begun to reestablish his rule over the lands. Small groups of warriors were out in the woods, hunting down the fleeing remainder of the Ironborn, while he himself sought to compensate the families who had lost someone to the his abilities.

It was one evening, when he was approached by Lagertha at the table.

"Don't you think it's time we returned to Westeros?" the shieldaiden wanted to know.

"Maybe", Ragnar shrugged, while still munching on an apple.

"Our son is a hostage", Lagertha pinted out, "Our daughter in law and your brother are still trapped there as well. We cannot leave them there…"

"Very well", Ragnar replied, "Let me think about it."

* * *

On the tournament grounds in the Red Keep, everything was ready for the great tournament. Noble Ladies and Lords were sitting on their seats, eagerly waiting for the participants of the melee to assemble.

Joffrey was sitting lazily on his chair, Rollo and Cersei at his side. The young was sipping on a small cup of wine, but it was obvious that he was bored badly.

"What are they waiting for?" he finally asked around, "Can't they just start fighting?"

The knight overseeing the participant's preparation looked up before he answered.

"Not all participants have arrived yet, your Grace", the knight explained, "In particular we are missing the prince of the Northmen."

"How dare he insult me like this? Being late for my nameday tournament!" Joffrey raged, "Send someone to fetch him at once!"

The knight barked an order at one of the nearby guards, and the redcloak ran off towards the tent in which Bjorn was preparing himself. The redcloak entered the tent, careful not to disturb the esteemed hostage.

"Northman, they are waiting for you", he announced, "King Joffrey is angry with you."

Bjorn was sitting cross-legged on the floor, carefully whetting his dagger with a flat stone.

"Let him wait", the Viking replied, "Tell me, what is your name?"

The redcloak was slightly taken aback by the unexpected question. Finally, he answered, "B…Brennard, mylord."

"Well, Brennard, I feel like I should say I'm sorry for what is going to happen today", Bjorn sighed, as he slowly stood up. While the redcloak was still trying to make sense of Bjorn's words, the Viking warrior drove his dagger into Brennard's throat. Blood spurted out of the wound, before the body went limp and slid to the floor.

* * *

Outside, King Joffrey was getting more and more impatient as the time passed. It was hot, and the sun was burning down from the sky.

"What is taking him so long?" the king muttered. Next to him, his uncle sighed.

"Uncle, go and tell him that he is to come out of his tent immediately", Joffrey ordered Tyrion. Before the Imp could stand up, Sansa had risen and was volunteering to go on his behalf.

"Just go, the two of you", Joffrey finally sighed, "Get him here – now!"

Tyrion and Sansa quickly hurried over to the tents, and opened the flap on Bjorn's tent. Sansa went in first, but as soon as she had entered, she found herself with a blade at her throat. Bjorn guided her forward, the bloody dagger threating her throat.

"Bjorn, what is the meaning of this?" Tyrion asked in shock as the northman and his hostage left the tent.

"I'm leaving", Bjorn simply explained, "And since I wouldn't be allowed to leave on my own, I snatched myself a travelling companion… If anyone tries to follow, she's dead."

"No one is going to follow you", Tyrion tried to negotiate, "Please release her."

"You know exactly that I can't do that", Bjorn shrugged. He began dragging Sansa away, while the rest of the nobles were beginning to notice that there was something wrong here. One after the other came towards the row of tents, some unarmed, while others were carrying their swords.

"What is going on here?" Rollo roared as he reached them, "Bjorn, don't be foolish!"

"It's not like I could trust you right now, uncle", Bjorn retorted, "I have to fulfill my own fate."

The nobles watched as Bjorn slowly moved away, his dagger still pressing against Sansa's throat.

"No one shall stop them", Tyrion ordered, "It would be a disaster if Sansa Stark gets killed…"

Slowly, Bjorn and Sansa moved through the castle, Tyrion, Rollo and the other nobles hot on their heels. Finally, they reached the big gate. At a signal from Tyrion, the guards lowered the drawbridge and raised the portcullis. Bjorn quickly checked that there was no trap set for them, then he quickly moved out of the castle, still dragging Sansa with him.

Finally, the two came close to what remained of the Viking camp. A few dozen warriors had stayed behind, originally tasked with guarding Dany. As they sat eyes on the tents, Bjorn laughed out.

"Well, we made it", he grinned, "I told you this would work."

Sansa nodded and rubbed her tender throat, as Bjorn released her and sheathed his weapon. Together they walked up to the makeshift palisade that surrounded the camp. The warrior on watch there had noticed them before, but only now seemed to recognize his king's son.

"Bjorn Ironside", he greeted him, "We never thought we would see you again after all this time. Go on to the command tent, your wife will be relieved to see you alive."

Bjorn and Sansa made their way through the camp towards the command tent. As they entered, they found Dany brooding over a map. She looked up as they entered, and after a few seconds her face lit up.

"Bjorn!" she cheered, "I feared I would never see you again. Especially how Rollo betrayed me..."

She stood up from the table and melted into Bjorn's arms. For a while they were just holding each other. Finally, they pulled apart slightly and for the first time, Dany seemed to notice Sansa's presence.

"This is my friend Sansa, of House Stark", Bjorn introduced her, "She was the one who helped me escape."

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _A/N: I am incredibly sorry for how much longer than usual it took me to update. Real life has been very busy, and I've actually hit a spot where I was not liking the way I was going forward with this story. And finally, with the incredible weather I've had in my hometown the last two weeks, I'Ve been a bit lazy concerning my writing. Again, I'm sorry._

 _Nevertheless, I hope you liked the update... Finally Bjorn is free again, so how is the war going to proceed?_

 _Don't forget to review!_


	26. What happens in the South

**26 What happens in the South dies in the North** **  
**

Despite all that had been achieved in the past days, the mood was glum on board of the longship as it made its way out of Blackwater Bay. The towers of King's Landing were looming in the distance, as if they were mocking the survivors of the Viking fleet for their retreat.

"We cannot simply go back", Bjorn stated while the other leaders were surrounding him, "Such a defeat, and such losses as we suffered, it would damage the reputation of all of us forever."

"Don't get me wrong, I still want to conquer King's Landing", Dany nodded, "But I do not want to lose you again. I don't think I could bear it."

"Fear not, my love", Bjorn smiled as he held her hand, "Even if I were to die, I am sure I will see you again in the halls of the gods. Alas, I don't plan on dying anytime soon."

"I should hope so", Dany replied outraged, "But the question remains – what are we doing now?"

"Well, I probably don't know much about warfare", Sansa interrupted them, "But I have a feeling that you will need allies. And my brother's army is somewhere in the Reach…"

"Do you think he would want to talk to us?" Dany queried, "After all, your father fought my family before."

"Do you have any other choice?" Sansa retorted, "And what have you got to lose?"

"You're right", Bjorn agreed, "It is worth a try."

* * *

The sails filled with wind as the ships left the Blackwater bay and headed for the open ocean. They followed the Narrow Sea, heading north.

"We could always try and find allies in Essos", Bjorn suggested, "We are not far from Braavos, if I am not mistaken."

"No, we need to solve this conflict on Westerosi soil", Dany reminded him, "We will have need of Westerosi allies."

"If you're actually trying to get in contact with my brother and his army, I suppose you need to head west about now, as he is currently campaigning somewhere in the Reach."

"We will have to take your word for it", Dany nodded, "I only hope you're not setting us up for a trap. After all, your father was one of the leaders of the rebellion."

"You've heard what your father was", Sansa reminded her, "There were others who fought against him as well. And now, we are all trying to rid Westeros of the Lannister Kings, so we are natural allies."

"We shall see about that", Dany shrugged.

Finally, the ships made landfall on the fingers. The wind had picked up, and was brushing the waves against the rocks angrily.

"You know, it almost looks like home", Bjorn joked as he looked around, "Only there are less trees."

True to his word, the surrounding landscapes was mostly barren rock, and the cold winds were pulling violently on the few plants that managed to dig their roots in the stony ground.

"Well, from now on we need to follow your guidance", Dany told Sansa, "Where do we need to go to find your brother?"

"Honestly, I don't know anything about how to find him", Sansa stammered, "I believe if we head inland, we should reach him. And part of his army is at Harrenhall last I heard."

"Alright, then I suppose we should start looking there", Bjorn suggested, "Since we're trying to move stealthily, we cannot attract attention by asking the local lords to provide us with horses, so we'll get there on our feet."

All of the others groaned at the prospect of marching hundreds of miles like common soldiers, but Dany nodded. "You're right, it would give away our intentions", she finally agreed, "As much as I dislike it, we shall get there by foot."

* * *

It took them several days, but finally, the ruins of Harrenhall could be seen in the distance. All of them were amazed at the destruction the castle had suffered all those centuries ago. Charred walls and collapsed towers greeted them as Dany, Bjorn and Sansa walked up to the gate.

"Halt!" the guard ordered, "No one is allowed inside the castle, by order of the Lord of Harrenhall."

"Who is Lord of Harrenhall?" Bjorn asked, "If I am not entirely mistaken, there are at least several men laying claim to that title…"

"Roose Bolton, lord of the Dreadfort has taken over the administration of this castle", the soldier explained, "Now off you go."

"My brother is your King", Sansa pointed out, "I demand to talk to Lord Bolton."

As if he had only now realized in this moment, how noble the newcomers were, the guard immediately straightened up.

"As you wish, Mylady", he replied.

The guard led them through the corridors of the destroyed castle. It was dark, except for the torch that illuminated their way as they neared the main hall.

"Mylord, these people have come to talk to you", the guard announced them, "One of them claims to be Sansa Stark."

"Send them in", Roose Bolton sighed after a moment. Bjorn, Dany and Sansa entered the room, and the guard retreated to his post.

The Lord of the Dreadfort was sitting behind his desk. He was a thin man, clad in a jerkin with the sigil of House Bolton, the flayed man stitched onto the leather. Parchments and notes were cluttered around the desk, obviously he had been reading some of them.

"Lord Bolton, I am pleased to see one of my brother's bannermen after such a long time", Sansa greeted him.

"I am pleased to greet you as well, Mylady", Roose Bolton replied politely, "Although I do wonder how you've manaed to escape from King's Landing after all this time."

* * *

The guard at the gate was startled for a second time, when he noticed a group of riders approaching the castle. He was almost ready to call for an alarm, but then he recognized the wolf banner flying from the lances.

"My King", he greeted them as he bowed down while the riders entered the gate, "Your sister will be glad to see you."

"My sister?" Robb Stark wondered, "What are you talking about?"

"A woman claiming to be Sansa Stark has arrived this morning", the guard explained, "She's with Lord Bolton now."

"I shall go there immediately", Robb nodded, "In the meantime, please ensure that our mounts are taken care of."

"As you command, my King", the guard bowed as the King in the North walked off to find Roose Bolton."

"Sansa!" Robb cried out when he laid eyes on his sister. All eyes in the room turned towards him, and Sansa jumped up from her seat and hugged her brother.

"I've been waiting to see you for such a long time", she said as tears welled up in her eyes.

"You're safe now", her brother calmed her, "But how did you manage to get out of King's Landing? And who are your friends?"

"They helped me", Sansa replied, "These are Daenerys of House Targaryen, and her husband Bjorn Ironside, the Prince of the Norhtmen. They want to talk with you."

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _A/N: So sorry for the long wait – I've had some trouble and ended up setting up my computer anew. And then I had lost most of my motivation and inspiration… However, I managed to get around to do some writing again, and I hope this time it will last._

 _Anyway, I hope you like where this is going, and don't forget to review!_


	27. A brittle Alliance

**27 A Brittle Alliance**

"You have my thanks", Robb Stark smiled at the foreigners, "And I believe we have much to talk about. Bring bread and salt for our guests!"

A servant quickly came forward, carrying a plate with bread and salt and offered it to Bjorn.

"It's a Westerosi tradition", Dany whispered in his ear, "Bread and salt are symbolic that he is offering us hospitality."

Bjorn quickly took a little bit and ate it, and Dany followed right after him.

"Indeed, I think there is much we need to talk about", Bjorn finally agreed. Robb waved them forward, and they sat down around a large table in the main room. Servants hurried around, filling cups, and except for Roose Bolton everyone took a sip from it.

"Thank you for helping to free my sister from the Lannisters", Robb said again.

"She and I escaped together", Bjorn shrugged, "Nothing you would need to praise me for."

"My honor bids me to it", Robb replied, "Yet, I have a feeling that you are not only here to bring her to me."

"You're right", Dany took the word for the first time, "The Lannisters are your enemies, as they are ours. We were hoping we could help each other out."

"The Lannisters are my enemies", Robb nodded, "They murdered my father, and I have sworn to avenge him. Then again, if I'm not mistaken, your father murdered my grandfather… so why exactly should I help you?"

"I am not my father", Dany pointed out, "By the laws of the Seven Kingdoms, I am the rightful heir to the Iron Throne – I could just expect you to honor the treaties that pledge your loyalty to me. But I know that nothing in this world comes without a prize, and so I will promise you to be a fair ruler. I want to see the North and all the other parts of Westeros prosper again, after all these years of war."

"All this is good to know", Robb smiled, "But I am not entirely convinced yet. Whenever we've been promised things like that, it would seem as if the Lords and Ladies in King's Landing still find a way of oppressing us worse than before. If I help you, I want for the North to be free from the bondage of Southern rule."

For a moment, the demand hung there in the air. Dany pondered for a moment, then took a deep breath.

"We both know that I am not going to let the North leave the Seven Kingdoms", she finally answered carefully, "If I let this happen, I would betray my dynasty's legacy… However, I can promise you to have your share of autonomy – perhaps it was even time to formally reestablish the Kingdom in the North – as long as you are keeping faith with the crown."

Dany and Robb locked eyes, and for a moment, neither of them seemed to be willing to be the one to give in. But then, the northern Lord smiled.

"You speak well", Robb complimented Dany, "I cannot promise you my allegiance, for I am still undecided. But for the moment, I am willing to be your ally in the fight against the Lannisters."

"That's all I could hope for at the moment", Dany agreed, "Only the gods know what the future will bring, but our alliance will be able to defeat our common enemy."

* * *

At the same time, the royal family was dining in King's Landing. It was a rather intimate affair, with only the most closely related nobles present. King Joffrey was sitting at the top of the table, Cersei and Rollo on his left, Tywin to his right. The King's siblings were sitting a little further away, as was Tyrion.

"After all this time, it is good that the siege is lifted", Cersei commented while sipping on her wine, "I was beginning to miss the good food."

"We may have won the battle", her father warned her, "But the war is not over yet."

"But at least the city is no longer threatened", Joffrey smiled, "You've done well, Grandfather. The Targaryen army has fled from these lands…"

"Your Grace, I don't think this is over yet", Rollo took the word for the first time, "Neither my brother, nor my nephew is one to give up easily…"

"Nonsense!" Joffrey shouted, "They were defeated, and the army has left Westeros. The only Northman that is still here is you!"

"Of course we will keep an eye out for any signs of the Targaryen girl returning again", Tywin offered diplomatically, "But for now, it may be the time to focus on our other enemies."

* * *

The feast was over, and the next morning had come at Harrenhall. With it, the time to make plans had come. Robb, Dany, Bjorn and Roose Bolton were sitting together around a large table, on which an enormous map of the Seen Kingdoms had been laid out.

"Even together, we may still struggle to overcome the might of the Lannister army", Robb stated, "And their wealth will bring them help whenever they require it."

"So if this war drags on too long, we will lose", Dany nodded as she understood what her new ally was trying to say, "We need to strike quickly then."

"That is the obvious choice", Roose Bolton agreed, "However, this is easier said than done… The forces of House Stark have been depleted during the past year, and your army has suffered badly during the siege as well…"

"We have about five thousand men under arms", Bjorn assured him, "They're waiting at the Fingers in the moment."

"Exactly what I was talking about", Roose Bolton pointed out, "The garrison of Casterly Rock alone is roughly twice this much… And the rest of the Lannister army and their allies outnumber us greatly."

"But the Lannister army is spread all over Westeros", Robb reminded them, "A strong host is still besieging Riverrun, and a decent share of their manpower is garrisoning King's Landing."

"Oh, sure, their army is strung out", Roose nodded, "But we're no better off… We're still cut off from the North, with the Freys refusing to help us, and the Greyjoys still occupying Moat Cailin and most of the strongholds in the North."

"I guess, the most necessary task for your army would be to take back those places", Bjorn suggested, "If your only way through the Riverlands are blocked, maybe we are able to help you."

"What do you mean?" Robb asked, now curious.

"My army is seaborne", Bjorn explained, "Our ships are an essential part of our way of warfare. We can use the ships to bypass the Twins, or aid in the assault on them."

"Well, I like the idea", Robb nodded, as a plan was forming in his mind, "But given that the Ironborn have taken most of my Kingdom, this is still a formidable task. But instead, what do you think about attacking the Iron Islands?"

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _A/N: So, they are working out a new plan… what do you think how it will work out?_

 _Don't forget to review!_


	28. The breach of Pyke

_A/N: To the Guest reviewer for the last chapter:_

 _Firstly, thank you for reviewing. Even though you apparently don't like the story, I appreciate you taking the time to leave a detailed review!_

 _While I agree that there are certainly plot holes, I wouldn't consider the examples you used as such: I did include the dragon, but like in the first seasons of GoT, he did not have a prominent role, and so he has not been mentioned since… I was planning to include him once the story progressed far enough to make his growth believable.  
The other noble houses of Westeros are fighting wars on their own, but unless I include them in the story, I was planning on ignoring them in the meantime – it would just make for more complex storylines that I needed to manage parallel, and I didn't feel like this was worth the effort in its current state. And Rollo is indeed on bad terms with Ragnar as I would consider the plot of Vikings Seasons 1 and 2 as established Background – and indeed there is nothing that would categorize as bad relations between the brothers in Season 3/4 of Vikings, at least not as much that it fully explains Rollo's betrayal in canon._

 _Finally, I want to point out that I do not believe a valid crossover is just inserting a single character/event from one series into another (I did that already, and was rightfully critized for it). Instead I am trying to include part of both series equally – but agreed, Ragnar procrastinating is illogical.  
At the moment, I don't see myself going through the trouble of rewriting most of what this story, as I am currently hard pressed to get around to write enough to keep my updates somewhat regular. Sorry for that._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 **28 The breach of Pyke**

The patches of fog lay over the sea, hiding the castle of Pyke from the views. Even so, the four buildings on the outermost stone pillars of the island overlooked the approaching ships menacingly.

"I wouldn't have thought this task to be that hard", Bjorn sighed as he took in the features of the castle, "There is hardly a way to approach, and only one way into the main keep. This is going to be a hard fight."

"I know", Robb Stark agreed, "My father told me about the Greyjoy Rebellion, and I knew that it would be hard to take them out. However, this is our only chance of ridding Westeros from the Greyjoys."

"I still don't like the idea", Bjorn voiced his concern, "We're going to lose a lot of good men on these walls."

* * *

On this morning, little indicated that there was war, at least in Lordsport, the main harbor of Pyke island. Fishermen were returning from their early morning trips, and merchants and sailors filled the quays. Most of the people present however were women and children, owing to the fact that many of the Ironborn warriors were away, campaigning in the North of Westeros.

At first, no one took great notice, when the ships arrived. To the people of the Iron Islands, no ship looked entirely foreign, and the sight of even a number of them was nothing to stir any unrest. In fact, they looked just like the ships that the Greyjoy's old friend, Erlendur, had brought to the islands only a few months back.

The ships had almost reached the piers, when finally the bystanders realized that everyone aboard the ships was armed and ready to fight. Panicked shrieks filled the air, and turmoil ensued, as warriors tried to get into fighting positions and civilians tried to get away.

Bjorn grasped his axe and shield, and readied himself to jump ashore. Just as they were a little distance away from the pier, a hail of arrows came down onto the Vikings in their ships. Cries of pain came from the wounded, while the more fortunate ones covered themselves with their shields.

"Let's go!" Bjorn shouted at the stem of the leading ship, "Kill them all!"

The spray hit them in the faces, as they went over the sides of the ships. The Vikings waded ashore, where they were met by the barricaded Ironborn. Bjorn hacked his axe forward, hitting one of them in the chest. With a pained cry, the fisherman went down, a gash in his chest. Behind the poor man, a fully armed warrior came up and stabbed his sword at Bjorn.

The Northman Prince raised his shield, and the blade scraped over the boss in the middle of the shield. Bjorn brought his axe down, and hooked it behind the Ironborn's leg. A quick pull robbed him of his balance, and the Ironborn tumbled into the dirt. While his opponent was still trying to get back on his feet, Bjorn quickly smashed his shield down, the rim hitting the Ironborn warrior in the throat. A sickening cough was all that he could say anymore, as his windpipe was crushed.

Someone stabbed a spear at Bjorn's chest, but it glanced off his armor. Bjorn ducked, and punched his shield forward, knocking the spear aside. Bjorn chopped forward with his axe, severing his opponent's head at the neck, while already covering himself against the next attack with his shield.

A sword cut into the edge of the shield, but got stuck in the wood. Bjorn twisted his hand holding the shield, prying the sword from his opponent's grip. He caught another blade with the handle of his axe, and quickly punched his shield forward, hitting his opponent right in the chest.

With a pained cry, the warrior went down, as his ribcage cracked. Bjorn did not take the time to finish him off, but instead stepped over the wounded man, slashing his sword at another Ironborn. Only after the next one went down, Bjorn realized that there were no more opponents left standing. The small remaining group of Ironborn warriors was slowly retreating towards the Great Keep of the castle of Pyke. The Vikings and swarmed out, securing the Town, and making sure there were no more Ironborn waiting to ambush them when they would make their assault on the castle.

* * *

Still covered in sweat and blood, Bjorn awaited the arrival of his wife and his newest ally on the beach. Robb and Dany had stayed behind in the battle, as the Vikings had more experience in launching attacks from the ships. Now, the men from the North were pouring ashore and beginning to set up for the siege of the castle.

"You did it", Robb complimented Bjorn, "You did not exaggerate, when you said your men knew how to fight."

"Well, it was a hard fight", Bjorn nodded, "But still, the hardest part is still lying before us."

"You're right", Robb agreed, "I don't even want to imagine how it will be fighting through the castle. But there is no other way…"

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _A/N: So, I hope you liked this a little more fast-paced chapter._

 _Don't forget to review!_


End file.
